Second Semester
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: The gang is back for a new adventure, but where's Logan and who is out to get our heroes and heroines. More Adventure and more romance
1. Welcome back to the academy

It has been two weeks since the attack on the Chimera stronghold by the Avengers to rescue the Newspaper club. After a well deserved break over the spring they were back at Yokai Academy, with their new allies the X-Men again. Only they was a bit of unease between the teenagers and the instructors that replaced the missing Wolverine: Scott Summers and Emma Frost. The most tension came from Havok; Scott's younger brother.

"Whoa, whoa WHOA! You don't want me to date Ruby, but you can date the former evil bitch that tried to kill you, turned Jean evil and wears the skimpiest outfits?" Havok asked angered. "Yes, but unlike Emma who redeemed herself, I know nothing about Ruby" Scott said. "She's a sweet girl who looks out for her friends and keeps this place in order" Havok said "How has it been this time man?" Bobby asked bored before looking over to Gambit "Five minutes, does Alex realise Scott is his older brother?" Gambit asked shuffling his deck of cards. "I don't know but those two cannot get along together" Colossus said "It be getting ridiculous, they shouldn't be fight" Gambit said. "At least the girl's can handle their emotions better" Colossus said "Not when it comes to Emma, bet you five bucks Rogue and Wolfsbane are hold Kitty back from murdering her" Iceman said holding up his wager. "I'll take that bet mon ami" Gambit said adding five bucks to the pot. "Okay then" Iceman said leaving with Gambit.

In the girls dorm a standoff between Kitty and Emma was taking place, and in the middle of it was Moka. "Hey now, that's no way to talk to a teacher Kitty" Moka said panicking "She's right there Kitty, back off" Rogue said "You should listen to your friends Miss Pryde. After all I am your superior, and should be treated the same way" Emma said "Bite me" Kitty said "Easy Kit" Rahne said backing Rogue and Moka up. "This really isn't helping" Moka said felling a headache coming on.

As Iceman and Gambit trekked from the outpost to the dorms they sensed something. "Feel that?" Iceman asked coating his fists in ice "Yeah, but who it is I don't know" Gambit said as the pair headed towards the forest entrance to the school. "Who do you think would be stupid enough to attack a school full of monsters?" Iceman said hiding behind a tree. "I see him, a couple of metres ahead of us" Gambit said pulling out a card. "On three" Iceman said. "One...two...THREE!" they shouted jumping out.

"YIKES!" a voice said "Tsukune?" Iceman asked seeing an old friend after missing for a fortnight "You look good" Gambit said before noticing "When did you become SHIELD agent?" Iceman asked looking over the navy shirt with the SHIELD emblem on the right sleeve, black combat vest, and baggy navy combat pants, and to top it off was a pair of black fingerless gloves. "I've been to be a part of a special program that is similar to the Avengers initiative" Tsukune said as he walked off to his dorm with Gambit and Iceman in tow. "I hope Moka's okay" Tsukune said.

"Oh she's fine, just a little angry with all the tension between our new teachers, what with Logan missing, Xavier pulled back Hank and Jean, and then sent over Emma and Scott, knowing that our team has some issues with them" Gambit said. "And too make it worse they say that we can't date those we are coupled with" Iceman said angry. "Emma said that Rahne and Bobby had to stop seeing their partners; Me and Rogue aren't allow to fraternise because we're teammates, same with Peter and Kitty, and when we left Alex was fighting over Scott's decision to stop him from seeing Ruby. But knowing him Alex will try and get some time with Ruby away from those two." Gambit explained. "What about me and Moka?" Tsukune asked. "I'm not sure if it applies to you because first you're not an X-Men and second neither is Moka" Iceman said "Plus Emma and Scott haven't seen you guys together as a couple yet" Gambit said. "So who cares unless told otherwise by the headmaster I'm not stopping my relationship with Moka" Tsukuen said as he opened the door to the guy's dorm to see Alex storm out followed by Colossus. "Hey Tsukune welcome back" Colossus said shaking his friend's hand. "I'll just put my stuff away and switch uniforms" Tsukune said wanting to get out of his SHIELD uniform and back into his academy uniform "Nah, leave the blue one on, so that way Moka can see it" Iceman said. "Alright then" Tsukune said racing up to his dorm room.

"Oh man, when will things go back to normal?" Moka asked herself. "Not until the X-men students have a teacher that won't cause tension in the group, I don't know why but I really don't trust Emma" Kurumu said. "I wish Tsukune was" Moka said "I was what?" Tsukune said coming up behind her "TSUKUNE!" she said before embracing him. "Love the new look cuz" Kurumu said receiving her hug after Moka. "So I take SHIELD training was okay?" Kurumu asked. "Yeah, could have down with the training exercise involving aerial combat" Tsukune said wrapping his arm around Moka waist and pulled her into him. "Guys, look lively Summers coming" Kurumu said as Cyclops walked over to them. "Bobby, Remy have you guys seen Alex?" Cyclops asked. "No sir" the two mutants said "Okay, excuse I don't think we've met Scott Summers code named Cyclops" Cyclops said "Tsukune Aono, SHIELD Special Project and Operations Division" Tsukune said shaking the mutant's hand. "You know that we suggest that students don't have romantic relations with one another, to help them focus" Cyclops said. "I'll take your word, but while at School, I will only take orders from my teacher, the headmaster and when he returns Logan, otherwise I'm not obliged to do anything" Tsukune said saluting before walking off.

Once he reached the newspaper room to see the rest of his friend and club members. "Hey Tsukune, welcome back" Yukari said "Yo its about time they finished training you" Gin said with Rahne on his lap. "So besides the strict teachers what else has been happening?" Tsukune said leaning against a wall. "Not much" Shadowcat said playing cards with Rogue, "Hey guys this weird thing just came for us" Jubilee said entering the room. "It can't be" Tsukune said taking it and placing it on the floor. "Mizore can you get the blinds?" Tsukuen asked "Alright." Mizore said.

As soon as the room darkened the device activated projecting an image "Logan sensei?" Moka asked. "Oh good you got my package" Logan said. "What is it?" Kurumu asked. "A holographic projection communicator" Tsukune said "Always sharp as ever Mr Aono, like the blue SHIELD uniform, now onto teh reason why I can't be with you there this semester; Gyokuro had one more plan to get rid of Moka's family. So now I must stop it, by looking for the last person that we don't know where is of Moka's family. But don't worry you won't have Emma and Cyclops there much longer; I've requested that Xavier send over two of the better teachers at the institute to be the chaperones instead" Wolverine said, "Who are they going to be?" Rahne asked. "I've requested that Beast and Storm takeover" Wolverine said. "And I'll be sending Talon with them" Wolverine said smiling. "Awesome" Alex said. "Now I have to go, I'll see you guys soon" Logan said as the device deactivated. "Wow, so what is he looking for?" Kitty asked.

Soaring high above the skies of Tokyo was Archangel, having escaped Chimera's fortress by hitching a ride on the outside of Logan's escape pod as it was launched and then stowing away on the Alpha before soaring away to look for a cure. "Ever since Gyokuro's death my head has been cleared than it has in a long time. But now I have to find a way to revert back to Angel and rejoin the Yokai Academy team and be back at the side of my beloved Kurumu" he said as he landed on a rooftop perched there to rest, "But where could they be?" he asked.

"Ahh, its good to be back" Beast said as the X-Jet landed at the drop off point for students at Yokai Academy "A little gloomy if you ask me" Storm said placing a piece of her silvery white hair behind her ear. "Okay, looks like we'll be off and give teh professor a status update" Cyclops said walking onto the X-jet "See ya Scott" Storm said as the jet took off. "Now to settle in and meet the team" Storm said walking to the teacher's dorm. "And since they've had a lot of bad stuff happening to them, lets take the newspaper club and X-Students that are here off on an excursion tomorrow" Beast said as Talon joined them. "Good idea Beast, hopefully Emma did her job and helped them with their trauma" Storm said "Highly doubt it" Laura said as she diverted to the girl's dorms. "Like father like daughter hey Beast?" Storm asked. "Couldn't agree with you more"


	2. a beachside return

"They seem happy" Beast said adjusting his aviator sunglasses as he joined Storm at the beach. "Yes it seem that after the Fortress incident this nay just be what they need" Storm said placing the beach equipment down, "Wow, a beach" Moka said as she placed her beach bag down. "Its a shame that it has to be sunny here" Kurumu said stripping down to her bikini with the other girls. "Oh boy" Havok said seeing the skimpy outfit Ruby chose. "You aren't the one bro" Iceman said seeing Mizore in her striped bikini "At least our younger members are wearing one pieces" Gambit said shielding his eyes. "Yeah, but remember we have to make sure the girls have fun" Havok said

"Its a shame you have to wear a wetsuit Rogue" Moka said putting her hair up "Ah don't mind Mokes, stops me from getting sunburnt" Rogue smiled. "But you don't get to look good for Gambit" Moka said. "Moka, I get the whole good of looking pretty for your guy, but sometimes he'll want you to look natural and be yourself. If you're always flaunting it for him, he may get tired of it; and it you know makes it less special from him when he does see you like that" Rogue said "Oh, I never thought of it that way, you have some good advice Rogue" Moka said "I get it from Logan, and Moka while we're here just call me Marie" Marie said "Sure me, Marie" Moka said joining the Yokai girls as Kitty walked over to her "Giving her a bit of girl talk Marie?" "Sure thing Kitty, come on I bet Remy's already beating the pants of Peter" Rogue said.

Elsewhere Archangel was gliding along using the air currents to dictate he direction when he came up on a beach. "The ocean, how beautiful and tranquil it is, but there is a dangerous side to it if you're not careful" Archangel reflected was he viewed his reflection from above. "I too am like the ocean, both handsome and dangerous" Archangel said looking at his metallic wings that were like deadly blades. "And with those who did this to me no longer among the living I cannot obtain my rightful vengeance" he continued landing on the farthest end of the beach. "But now a light has graced my inner shadows and illuminated them, but I cannot be near that light source until I quell my rage" he mused saddened by the fact he had distanced himself from his loved ones."Just a little longer my beloved Kurumu" He said before sensing someone behind him.

"Who are you?" He demanded "Someone who believes that one shouldn't be apart from their loved ones because they believe their darkness will corrupt them" the figure said, revealing herself to be a woman with dusky pink hair and eyes the colour of garnets, in her hand was a pair of designer sunglasses. "I'll ask once again who are you?" Archangel asked pointing a wing tip at her neck. "Someone who can help you control your darkness" she said as she lifted her right hand he had a halo of light around. "And what do you know of darkness?" Archangel retracting his wing tip "Because I am one of its lords" the woman whisper placing the halo onto his chest. "Welcome back Angel" the woman said as the metal of Angel's wings slowly dissolved revealing his white feathery wings. The blue hue his skin faded into his normal colour. "Am I?" he asked as his hands trembled. "Yes you are, but you can change back. However when you change is under your control" the woman said before walking off. "Finally I'm free from that curse that Gyokuro and Sinister put me under" Angel said unfurling his feathered wings to see if this truly was reality. "Now I think a reunion is in order" he said taking to the skies.

"So, think it's cooked yet?" Bobby asked slamming down a soda. "Nearly, just hold your horses; wait where's Gin?" Alex asked standing up "Perving over Rahne, like some of the others. Man how did we get Barbecue duty?" Bobby asked. "You guys got the short straw" Ororo said coming up to the pair. "Oh hey Miss M" Bobby said. "We're not in school you two so drop the teacher title" Ororo said "Sure Storm" Bobby said "So I'll look these while you guys sate your hormones and spend some time with your partners" Storm said taking over "Thanks" the boys said. "Aah, food and women two of the easiest things a boy can understand" Storm said as Best came up to her. "Yes but these boys are gentlemen when their partners are involved," Beast said smiling at the group of teenagers that were enjoying themselves. "Yeah but that girl Kurumu, she's Warren's girlfriend isn't she?" Storm asked. "Yes she is; we're under teh assumption that he got out of there alright" Beast said sadly.

"Hey guys I'm going for a walk" Kurumu said walking off while pulling her shirt on over top her swimsuit. "Poor Kurumu" Moka said as Tsukune got up and raced over to her. "Hey Kurumu, are you feeling okay?" Tsukune asked his cousin "Yeah, just felt like spending some energy, rather than talking with the others." The girl said "Its Angel isn't it; you're still worried about him aren't you?" Tsukune asked. "Yeah, it is you guys have your lovers with you happily laughing and embracing. While my boyfriend is out there somewhere stuck as that monster Gyokuro and Sinister made him into, with no chance of returning back into Angel" Kurumu said nearly crying as Tsukune hugged, who upon seeing something smiled. "Hey things will be okay in the end, just keep smiling and hanging there" he said wandering off to the group. "Huh?" was the response she gave as a person softly touched down on the warm golden sand behind her.

"What did he mean by that?" she asked as a pair of arms encircled her. "I guess I know" a familiar voice said "An-Angel?" she asked choking up as she realised who it was behind her. "Yes my beloved it is I" Angel said wrapping his wings around her as well "I thought I had lost you forever" Kurumu whimpered as Angel soothed her by stroking her hair. "I love you Warren" she whispered "I love you too Kurumu" he said bringing her soft lips up to his delivering a soft and passionate kiss to her. It felt like an eternity, but one that she wouldn't leave willingly, but she could visit anytime now that Angel was back with her.

"Hey shouldn't Kuurmu be back by now?" MIzore asked leaning against Bobby "You're right I don't like this" Iceman agreed. "GUYS!" Kurumu said racing in and stopping in front of them, "Kurumu what's wrong?" Moka asked. "Its Archangel, he's here and he's after me" Kurumu said looking behind her. "This is it, we all knew that we would have to fight him one day, but why today?" Havok asked as a thud was heard and wind had spread the sand out into a dust cloud "Alright Archangel put them up" Tsukune said pulling on his fingerless gloves going into his stance as the dust dissipated revealing the fully normal Angel "Warren?" Iceman asked "Hello my old friends, it is good to see you" Warren said smiling before being jumped on by Tsukune and the X-Men students who was excited to see their old friend and ally back to his normal self. "That wasn't nice to play that prank Angel" Kitty said as the girls greeted him back into the group. "Let the guy breathe and then continue this party." Iceman cried out in excitement.

"Good thing the team's back together" Logan said viewing them for afar. "They'll need it with what is about to happen next, Akua's gathered up the remaining CHIMERA forces and formed her own group Fairy Tale, who want to take over the world and destroy the humanity that they think that this world doesn't exist, and then when they have enough power they'll create an ocean of crimson that will drench the world and change the status quo, however they're not the only ones."

"Magneto has discovered the Yokai world and now wants to force it under his control so he can unleash his war to destroy humanity and make Mutants the ruling race of Earth. Hopefully these mere teenagers can stop both Akua and Magneto and finally unite the world in peace" he said "But somehow I don't think that's very likely" he finished


	3. future threat

It was night time at Yokai academy when a knocking sound was heard in the dorm room of Tsukune Aono who was using his laptop to log a report into his SHIELD mentor Hawkeye about his training and he also logged on to the SHIELDNET to update his knowledge when he said "Come in" before closing his laptop. "Hey Tsukune, do you think I can sleep here tonight" Moka said "Sure, but how come?" Tsukune asked as Moka closed the door. "I have recently been having nightmares about the fortress incident, so I thought that maybe being with you at night will stop them from happening" Moka said as she felt the safety of Tsukune's embrace. "Sure, we'll try it tonight and see what happens" he said kissing her goodnight before helping her into bed.

That night at the tunnel entrance a portal of yellow light opened, and out of it stepped a darked skinned man about six foot, bald and over his right eye was a black tattoo of an 'M' the wind blew his dark tattered duster which hid his X-Man uniform from the world, and around his neck was a blood red bandana "So this is Yokai Academy in the year 2012, intriguing so how does this location lead to the second age of darkness?" the man asked looking at the cliff and surrounding crimson coloured water. "What event that happens here cause my future?" he asked before walking off.

"Good Morning" Moka chirped the next morning "You look refreshed" Kurumu said "I had a goodnight sleep" Moka said digging into her breakfast in the cafeteria "I bet" Kurumu said knowingly "So did Tsukune have a goodnight or not?" she then asked. "KURUMU!" Moka shouted "You slept with Tsukune, wow way to go Moka" Yukari snidely remarked. "Not like that, we were just trying something to see if my nightmare would go away" Moka said "You're still having them?" Kurumu asked as her expression softened. "I know what you mean, I still it when I close my eyes and it stopped before the Black Widow saves me" Mizore said now poking her eggs. "I know what you mean, only in my nightmare it was Archangel and he" Kurumu said stopping as tears came to her eyes. "What about Kokoa?" Yukari asked. "Last I heard she kept waking up shrieking and saying not the water, not the water. Over the break we comforted each other, but now that she's back home for a little while longer to recover she's probably having them again" Moka said "Maybe we need to find someone for Kokoa, you know a guy" Kurumu said "but how old is she?" Yukari asked. "She's about a year younger than me so about 15-16" Moka said "Who cares let's just eat before our food gets cold." Kurumu declared.

"I don't know what to do, she's is having nightmares about the fortress and not only her but the others as well" Tsukune said using the newspaper club room as a communications centre to his SHIELD mentor Hawkeye. "That's a tricky one Tsukune, it may be PTSD or something else. But you said Moka had a peaceful night while spending it with you, correct?" Hawkeye asked via the holographic communicator "yeah, I actually think she had sweet dreams" Tsukune said "I bet" Hawkeye replied. "What is that supposed to mean; WE DIDN'T DO THAT!" Tsukune said getting what Hawkeye implied. "I wasn't. Maybe the presence of you calmed her dreams, so tonight try it again then tomorrow night have Moka sleep in her own room and see what happens" Hawkeye said "Yes sir!" Tsukune said saluting his mentor. "Look after her okay?" Hawkeye said "I will, and you look after Agent Romanov" Tsukune said deactivating the communicator. Just then Gin walked in "So I take it she still has nightmares?" Gin asked. "I'm afraid so but what these nightmares are I don't know" Tsukune said brushing his hair back in fraustration. Gin took this time to study the boy in front of him. "That event didn't just give Moka nightmares did it?" Gin asked.

Tsukune sighed. "No it didn't, I killed several people, most of them were there doing their job, and I killed them like they were nothing, it was almost like I was playing a video game from the first person perspective. And the worse thing is I kind of enjoyed it" Tsukune said trembling "And I also had Nightmares about it; but in them I don't stop at the CHIMERA goons. I locate Moka and" Tsukune paused.

"You don't have to say anymore. All but one thing how did?" Gin started to ask before the window was blown out "What the?" the boys asked jumping out of the broken window "Who is that?" Gin asked seeing the X-men uniform underneath the duster. "I don't know but I do know this we have to get in there" Tsukune said

Havok blasted the hostile, but upon realising something stopped. "Oh shit, impossible" he said as the red energy dancing around his target changed to a blue colour and was sent back at him "HAVOK!" Gambit said throwing a card at the man only to have the same thing happen to the Cajun "That was not cool" Gambit said bringing out his staff and charged it up before slamming the tip into the intruder's stomach before it was absorbed and redirected back at him sending into a wall "GAMBIT!" Jubilee said firing her energy bursts at the man they were fighting, but once again it was absorbs, only it was unleash at her at close range she was sent flying into a thick tree, something damaged badly "My knee" she groaned out as Iceman came over to defend her with an ice wall "I have to get you out of here" He said hoisting her over his shoulder, while this was happening several of the others were rag dolled by this guy.

"Are you okay?" Tsukune said arriving on the scene with his weapon loaded. "Gin take him down" Tsukune ordered activating his yoki abilities "Okay" Gin said changing into his wolf form. "Monsters?" the man asked. "Who are you?" Tsukune asked. "My name is Lucas Bishop, and I come from the future, only in my time the triad war is surging on strong" Bishop said with a slight Australian accent "The Triad war?" Gin asked confused "What is the Triad war?" Tsukune said lowering his weapon.

"The biggest war the world has ever seen in my time anyway. The Triad war is a massive global conflict that be started by humanity, mutants and Yokai fighting for dominance after a fight between the three races, and so far humanity has been herding mutants up and branding them with these" Bishop said pointing at the tattoo on his face. "The Yokai culture has been taking hit after hit thanks to various weapons of both mystical energies and scientific nature. The only reason I came to this time is to see what started the conflict and end it" Bishop said "And the first key to the war starting is a vampire with a Spanish name" Bishop said "What name?" Tsukune asked. "She's named after a cocktail" Bishop said leaving suddenly.

"A vampire named after a drink, you think it could be a Shuzen or Akishiya?" Gin asked "I don't know. All of them are named after chocolate related drinks such as Cocoa and Mocha" Tsukune said "And water don't forget about Akua" Gin said "I'm not; but she was adopted into the family by Gyokuro, man this makes no sense." Tsukune said "could SHIELD have some files on this cocktail named vampire?" Gin asked. "I'm not sure but right now our mutant friends were taken down faster than I've ever seen before. They'll need to rest and recover after this thrashing they received, man this is tough especially for Kurumu, she just got Angel back, this is going to be tough" Tsukune said. "So now we have a mysterious figure from the future, a cocktail named vampire and a warning of an upcoming war from all of the races of the planet fighting each other. We may need some serious help" Gin said "I hate to admitted it but we may have to go to him" Tsukue said "Issa Shuzen; hopefully he'll have a lead we can go on but for now, we better get ready for the backup team of the X-Men" Tsukune said walking off as teh Blackbird landed.


	4. the new team

"Must you guys go?" Kurumu asked holding Angel's hand. "We'll be back soon" he smiled before kissing her softly, "Don't worry we'll be back shortly just give us time to get over our injuries and wounds" Iceman said holding Mizore before the Blackbird landed and the hatch opened. "Well you screwed this time didn't you Iceman" an Irish voice said "Hey Siryn" Iceman said "look sorry but my team will protect the Academy while yer healing" Siryn said "Thanks, who else did you bring?" Iceman asked as Gambit and Colossus helped Jubilee into the Blackbird.

"Okay so this is the team I brought, for the girls I brought Polaris, Psylocke and Magick" Siryn said as the three beauties made their way over to Iceman "And for the guys I brought Thunderbird, Multiplier" Siryn said "That's Multiple Man!" "Not just yet boyo, you got to at least eighteen to use that title" Siryn before continuing "Spyke and Hellion" Siryn said "That's eight Xavier gave my team at least nine, look I know he wasn't here for a while but call up Sunfire and have him join your team. Just to be safe" Iceman said "Thanks for the suggestion, just rest up we'll handle things here" Siryn said "Can we get all this mushy crap over with" an Australian accent said "Pyro, what are you doing here?" Iceman asked "We brought him here after Mystique attacked him proclaiming him a traitor. Xavier thought he was going to be a turncoat and spy so I brought him her so we can keep an eye of him and he can't get any of our info top Magneto" Siryn said "I understand, but that doesn't mean he won't tell Magneto about this place" Iceman said "Yo Bobby we be taking off now" Gambit called out nursing a cracked collarbone "Sure thing" Iceman shouted before turning to Siryn "Make sure you talk to the newspaper club. They are our biggest allies and greatest friends, so make friends with them and not enemies. "Now Illyana; care of yourself, and be safe" Colossus said farewelling his sister.

"So I take it you're the leader of the new X-men team": Tsukune said "Aye that I am" Siryn said "I'm Tsukune Aono, SHIELD special Project divison" Tsukune said "Theresa Cassidy, codenamed Siryn" Siryn said shaking his hand. "I'm sure you would like to rest up, I'll have a friend of mine take you back to the dorms" Tsukune said "Alright what about my male members?" Siryn asked indicating her male members. "They'll come with me" Tsukune said "Careful big boy I kind of like a man in uniform" The Irish beauty said "I'm already taken" the dhampir said nervously "Don't worry, our girl is okay, by the way I'm Evan Daniels codenamed Spyke, and I think you knew Auntie O" Spyke said "Storm's you aunt?" Tsukune asked. "Yep, and that also means T'Challa is my uncle" Spyke gloated. "You mean T'Challa the king of Wakanda is your uncle?" a voice asked. "Ah Moka, meet the replacement team; so far I know Siryn and Spyke" Tsukune said. "And these are Multiplier, Thunderbird, Hellion and dare I say it Pyro" Spyke said "Nice to meet you I'm Moka Akashiya" Moka said bowing "I'm James Proudstar: Thunderbird, a codename I took after my brother's death" Thunderbird said "That was hard on all of us man" Evan said "Hey I'm Jamie Maddox but you can call me multiple man" Jamie said "Dude, you're sixteen once you're eighteen, then you can be multiple man, until then you're Multiplier" Siryn said "But multiplier is a stupid name, I mean come on Julian has a better code name" Jamie said.

Tsukune noticed something off about Moka "Hey guys I just need to talk to Moka for a moment alright?" Tsukune asked leading Moka off to an area nearby. "When was the last time?" Tsukune said removing his vest and shirt "A while, not since you've been back. I was using the transfusion bags for a while but the taste was not the same as I remember" Moka said chomping down hard on Tsukune's neck. Tsukune had missed this feeling. The last time he felt it was before the fortress mission. It was sort of calming to him in a way; almost like it strengthened the bond between them. The moment was finished when Moka rested her head against his chest. He noticed something; to him it seemed Moka's perfume was a bit stronger then it usually was. He thought nothing of it just the proximity to her was what increased the intensity of it.

"Am I ruining the moment here?" Storm asked "Ms Munroe!" Moka said "It's okay Moka, I know that you had to do that" Storm said gently "So I'll take the girls now" Moka said bowing "Tsukune, the boys" Storm said "Sure thing" Tsukune said "Like this guy can lead us anywhere, let alone to a dorm. And the SHIELD uniform; must be a janitor" a snarky Australian voice said "Pyro, back off" Thunderbird said "No, it's cool. If he thinks I'm weak let him at me" Tsukune said cracking his knuckles "Okay then, let's go mate" Pyro said igniting his flamethrowers. "Bring it on" Tsukune getting into a stance before disappearing

"Nice trick; got any others?" Pyro asked as Tsukune appeared behind him and blindsided him "What was that?" Pyro asked before being on teh receiving end of an uppercut from the Yokai Academy student "Had enough?" Tsukune asked with an edge in his voice. "I think your point has been proven Mr Aono" "Headmaster" Tsukune said snapping to attention. "So Militray Mr Aono, then at ease" The headmaster said walking past "Oh and Mr Allerdyce, you anything to harm this academy I will not stop Mr Aono from finishing this fight with extreme conditions of consequences" the headmaster said. "Yes sir" Pyro and Tsukune said. "Just wait Aono, you'll get it" Pyro said out of earshot of the head master. "Count on it Pyro" Tsukune said reacting to a slight pain in his left arm. 'What's going on?' he thought.

"So do you enjoy it here?" Polaris asked shyly. "Easy Lorna they are not here, nor do they know where you are" Siryn said soothing the young woman by her side. "Who?" Moka asked concerned. "Lorna's father: Magento" Siryn said. "You're Magneto's daughter?" Moka asked slightly unnerved. "Yes I am only I ran away from his base to seek out the X-Men, that was during his terrorist phase of life. He attacked innocent humans. I couldn't take much longer" Lorna said sitting down on a rock. "The night I ran away I was discovered by a thief who went by Gambit, he took to a mansion and that is where I met the Professor and he took me in" Lorna continued her story "And that is how I became an X-man" she concluded. "And now with Pyro here that could throw the biggest wrench in the works ever" Illyana said "I agree" came the British voice of Psylocke confusing Moka on how someone that looked Japanese spoke with a British accent. "Long story" the simplistic answer given to the vampire "okay" Moka replied.

"Here we are guys" Tsukune indicated where the six new x-men guys were sleeping "Just like the mansion's bunking system" Pyro griped leading Hellion to slap him in the back of the head. "Quiet" the telekinetic growled "Alright guys it was a long trip so let's get some shut eye before classes tomorrow" Thundebird said taking one of the top bunks, the other top bunks were taken by Spyke and Hellion, Multiplier took the bunk under Hellion and Pyro took an empty bunk when Spyke and Thunderbird swapped bunks "I'm keeping an eye on you" Thunderbird said settling down, "G'night blokes" Pyro said.

Siryn was looking for a room in the girl's dorm. "Let me see here we are" she said knocking on the dorm room door that opened to reveal Kurumu "Hey, you're Siryn right?" Kurumu asked "Yes I am, and you must be Kurumu?" Siryn asked "Yeah, what of it?" Kurumu asked slightly hostile. "Here lassie, a way to communicate with your angel" Siryn said giving a box to Kurumu "The other girls were given ones as well" Siryn said "Thanks" Kurumu said hugging Siryn. "No problem lassie" Siryn said before going back to her dorm room.

"Tsukune?" Moka asked pulling on her pyjama top "Yeah Moka?" Tsukune said researching something on his laptop "Are you it's okay for me to be here?" she asked "Yeah I cleared with the headmaster; so you can stay here until you stop having nightmares" he said as Moka sat down on his lap and pulled him into a sweet kiss. "Thanks Tsukune" Moka said heading for bed. "No problem" Tsukune said happily


	5. dark stirrings

Tsukune sat alone in his dorm room cradling his head, he had entered there sometime after his second period of learning and sat in teh dark trying to get better, but he knew things were changing. His senses were on the fritz growing stronger then returning to normal, the nightmares he was having the micro sleeps he was having, he knew that something dark was going on in his mind so he tried to block them out, but he didn't know how much longer he could hold them back.

"I'm worried about Tsukune" Kurumu said to Moka and Polaris who were walking with her. "I know his been acting weird ever since he got back from his SHIELD training" Moka said "Has he ever been like this before?" Polaris asked. "Just when Kokoa was trying to kill Moka" Kurumu said "Who's Kokoa?" Polaris asked. "My baby sister, we didn't get along until recently that is" Moka said "So how did Tsukune act then?" Polaris asked. "He was protective of Moka, but this is different, darker almost" Kurumu said "I never felt anything like that before" Moka shivered "It's in teh atmosphere" Polaris said. "I know" Kurumu said; shivering at the shadowy feeling in the air. "I agree" Moka said

"What is happening to me Logan sensei?" Tsukune asked as the holographic avatar of Wolverine illuminated the room in a cyan glow "I think I might know what's happening but if I'm right it's not good; you're vampiric mutation could have given you something akin to my Berserker Fury. And if I'm not mistaken the vampire version of a berserker is a" Logan started by was cut off. "Damn it what is it?" Tsukuen asked in a growl "That feeling again, and this is something akin to a berserker, then what is it?" Tsukune asked.

Out in the courtyard Pyro was tossing a small ball of flames around "Oh I feel a chill in the air, must be a cryo-kinetic" he smirked throwing the ball in the direction of the feeling he gained. "Boom little girl" He smirked "MIZORE!" a small voice cried. "Oh a snow fairy how fun" Pyro said coming up to the two girls. "Who are you?" Mizore stuttered out holding her injured shoulder. "Call me Pyro" the fire mutant chuckled. "Wait isn't Pyro the Latin translation of fire?" Yukari asked as Mizore stood frozen in fear as Pyro taunted her by nearly hitting with fire. "Feeling a little hot under the collar are ya Sheila?" Pyro asked. "Leave her alone" Yukari requested "How about no" Pyro said manipulating his fire into a whip, lashing it at the girls who could feel the flames nearly touching them "Whats wrong ladies can't take the heat?" Pyro cackled actually hitting Mizore this time.

Mizore screamed out loud clutching her arm as a sizzling noise was heard as watery blood leaked out. "MIZORE!" Moka shouted rushing over to her friend "Pyro! What did you do?" Moka asked. "Tried to eliminate a potential enemy to my powers and Magneto Rex" Pyro said "Wait did he just call Magneto King?" Yukari asked. "What you do believe me, well at least you're not as gullible as those X-dopes; they took me in when Magneto ordered Mystique to attack me, now I have to get rid of this pile of sentient ice and snow before I can relax again" Pyro said.

"Why do I smell smoke?" Tsukune said turning the corner to see Pyro attacking the girls "Pyro" Tsuku8ne growled as his irises changed to a golden colour. "How about some char grill?" Pyro taunted before Tsukune grabbed his wrist, crushing one of his flamethrowers. "Hey what was that for you dumbass!" Pyro asked before a fist slammed into his jaw. "I knew you were lying; you burning piece of garbage!" Tsukune taunted stomping down on Pyro's chest "Come on then" Pyro said shooting fire out of his undamaged flamethrower, but Tsukuen was too quick for the mutant and he disappeared "Come then you coward" Pyro taunted "I should have known you would turn on us Pyro" Thunderbird moving in to tackle the fire mutant, who leapt into the air with his flames pointed at the ground. "Nice try Blunderbird" Pyro laughed before being knocked down to the ground by Tsukune. "What the flame?" Pyro asked dusting himself off. "Oh it's you; Meatloaf boy" Pyro laughed "I knew it" Tsukune growled "Knew what?" Pyro asked. "That you had nothing good to do here and were a threat to this academy" Tsukune said helping up the girls.

"Yes I joined the X-Men knowing that a replacement would one day be sent to this place, so I joined them to get to this place and destroy it so no monsters can protect the humans" Pyro cackled "In fact once Lord Magneto rules the humans he'll comes for the monster and I bet he would love to have that little vampire in his court" Pyro smiled. Something in Tsukune's mind snapped when he heard the veiled threat and innuendo in Pyro's word. Tsukune's eye suddenly became blood red and slitted. Black marks that resembled web like structure formed around his neck. "Tsukune, it can't be. NO I don't believe it; and right now I can't do anything about it" Moka said breaking down "MOKA!" Siryn said arriving with Spyke and Hellion "What is wrong with Tsukune?" Hellion asked. "He's a ghoul" Moka said softly crying "And while I'm sealed I can't anything to stop him" Moka admitted "Stop him from what?" Siryn asked. "Killing anything in sight" Moka said shuddering from breathe. "He's a ghoul now; and I-I turned him into that"

"What, what are you?" a heavily injured Pyro asked pointing his last flamethrower at the ghoul before him "Drop it Pyro" Polaris said as she Thunderbrid and Multiplier surrounded him. "Not good" he said shooting at aflame at Polaris allowing his to escape and run away "This is Pyro; Blink open a gate!" Pyro said via a radio in his headset as a portal opened. "Pyro you were supposed to be a spy, yet you got spotted on your first day" a snide voice said "Shut up Quicksilver, something happened and I'm injured here mate" Pyro whine "From what?" Quicksilver asked. "A freaking monster they called a ghoul" Pyro said "Alright, get in" Quicksilver said moving aside for Pyro. "Thanks mate" he said.

The X-Men were trying to restrain Tsukune, with little success "I've Got him" Thunderbird said before he was head butted by Tsukune "I don't got him" he muttered before being shoved away. Tsukuen suddenly spotted Moka "uh ho" Spyke said as the berserk dhampir lunged at his target, only to freeze mid-lunge "What happened?" Moka asked scrambling back. "Xavier" Siryn said smiling.

"Where am I?" Tsukune asked "In your own mind" a voice said, but when Tsukune looked around he saw endless white void "Who am I talking to?" Tsukune asked unsure "Look behind you" the voice said Tsukune turned to look and saw a gentleman with dark hair and blue eye "Oh dear me, aren't we in a pickle still its fixable" the man said "And you are?" Tsukune asked. "Charles Xavier" the man said "I thought you were older" Tsukune asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought using a mental avatar of my younger self would help you" Xavier smiled. "Really?" Tsukune asked confused.

"Now onto to your extraordinary abilities; you were a blank mutation which kicked in when you were about to be executed, well that was until the X-Men stepped in to save you. Then that girl Moka I believe if the reports were true gave you a blood infusion. Not exactly what I call a good way to say I love you but we're getting off track. Now the Vampiric blood Moka gave you was blended with your blank X-Gene turning you intio a dhampir, but what you didn't know until now was that it gave you a berserker fury similar to that of Wolverine" Xavier said with Tsukune nodding in understanding. "It seems that your Ghoul fury has been triggered every time you got into a fight; but just slightly, meaning with each fight more and more Ghoul fury was unleashed until Pyro taunted you about Moka. Which was when you fully activated it; I'm surprised it seems that each battle brought you closer and closer to full control." Xavier explained. "So why did I lose control?" Tsukune asked. "You simply weren't ready for it to be fully unleashed." Charles smiled "Now time for you to awaken" Charles said as Tsukune left.

"What happened?" Tsukune asked as he felt Moka rest against him waking up "Xavier knocked you out cold, only for a little while; Tsukune we need to know: are you able to control this?" Storm asked. "I think so, but it was unleashed at a time I wasn't ready for" Tsukuen said "Good; now rest up" Storm said leaving. "I will" Tsukune said settling back while looping an arm around Moka before going back to sleep.


	6. Happy returnings

"Here I go, its been awhile since I've been here" Kokoa said walking down the rugged path to the academy. "And those nightmares have quieted down. I never wnat to have that happen again" she said as she bumped into someone "Watch where you're going moron!" she snapped "I'm sorry I should have been watching, I'm Julian but my friends call me Hellion" he said helping the girl up "Nice to meet you, I'm Kokoa" she said slightly shy "Kokoa, oh you must be Moka's sister. Never thought you would be this cute though" Hellion said "You know my sister, how?" Kokoa asked. "I'm with the second group of X-Students that came here after the first group was injured by that time traveller" Hellion said walking along side Kokoa "Time traveller?" Kokoa asked. "Yeah, but never mind that I better get to class, man I got put with the year under the one the others are in" Hellion said "So that means you're with me" Kokoa said not sure about these feeling she was having 'could this be love at first sight?'

"Hey Moka doesn't Kokoa come back today?" Kurumu asked sitting down at her desk. "Yeah she does" Moka said happily "Maybe we should throw a welcome back party for her" Mizore said "Maybe" Moka said "Who's Kokoa?" Polaris asked "Oh she's my little sister; we weren't really close until Wolverine sensei came into the picture" Moka said "Wolverine did the same for me. I had ran away from my father's kingdom, when Havok, Nightcrawler and Gambit found me and took me to the mansion; there I was accepted even though my father was Magneto" Polaris said "While the other X-men were unsure of me at first; like most of the X-Girls Wolverine took me in under his wing and trained me" Polaris said happily remembering that night "SO when should we have her welcome back, I say we do it at the clubroom" Kurumu said "Me too" Mizore said "Then its decided, we'll do it in the club room."

"So you Xavier helped you with your Ghoul form" Wolverine said via his usual way these days "Yeah, so when are you coming back?" Tsukune asked "Not for a while I'm in Shinjuku at the moment chasing a lead down" Wolverine said "What lead?" Tsukune asked. "Alright I've been searching for Moka's oldest sister, her real sister not Akua. She keep eluding me but that could be a good thing because she is keeping ahead of Akua's new Fairy Tale division" Wolverine said "So Akua took over CHIMERA and renamed Fairy Tale" Tsukune said "Yeah, hopefully I'll head to Kyoto next" Wolverine said "Sure thing" Tsukune said as the communication turned off "A fourth sister?" Tsukuen asked concerned with like he just learnt "But who gave birth to this sister Gyokuro or Akasha?" he asked. 'I wonder if SHIELD has any data on this sister?' he thought as the door opened.

"Hey Tsukune" the figure said "Oh hey Kokoa how are you?" he asked happy the girl was back at the academy. "Not bad" Kokoa said. "So are you alright, you know about that last mission against CHIMERA?" Tsukune said filing some paperwork "There are some lingering nightmares and a bad case of aquaphobia. But beside from that I think I've got something else wrong with me" Kokao said embarrassed. "LKet me guess this is a sisterly thing?" Tsukune asked "Um...yeah" Kokoa said blushing "I'll tell her to meet you outside" Tsukune said knowing that the girls were planning an event to welcome her back with. "Thanks Tsukune" Kokoa said taking over his filing "Your punishment was over after break so why are you still doing it?" Tsukune asked "I somehow found it relaxing, so I decided to keep doing it" Kokoa said.

Moka meet Kokoa by the girl's dorms. "Hey Kokoa, welcome back" Moka said as she approached with Kou on her shoulder who flew over his master "SO what's up?" Moka asked "How do you know I'm in love?" Kokoa asked shyly "It's not exactly easy to tell how you're in love; you just have to listen to your heart and then you'll know at least that's what I did with Tsukune" Moka said "Thanks sis" Kokoa said smiling as Moka ruffled her hair.

"Things are becoming complicated but I have to hide in the shadows a little longer, between each searching for her I've been using advanced tech to hide myself here at Yokai Academy watching as the silent guardian" Logan said observing the two sister. "But the rookie team Storm's leading may not have enough experience and Tsukune becoming a ghoul; things are escalating quicker than we first hope, but like I said soon I'll reveal myself and return" he said backing into the shadows but not before seeing a motorcyclist riding off 'who are you and what yokai are you?" he asked before seeing Hellion and Koko by the pool. 'Those two could make a cute couple' he smiled.

"So you're close with Moka now are ya?" Hellion asked before noticing something under the water. 'Mermaids?' Hellion asked himself "So the little batty bitch is back" a voice said "Wow fish face is back" Kokoa growled as Kou flew to her shoulder "How have you been Tsunamiko?" Kokoa asked. "Well this shouldn't take too long" Tsunamiko said viciously. "I agree" Kokoa said getting ready for a fight. "I'll let you go first" Tsunamiko said before receiving a right hook. "Not so chatty are ya?" Kokoa asked who was kicked for her comment "Now who's the one that not chatty; ready girls?" Tsunamiko said 'this just became unfair' Hellion thought as several mermaids started to splash Kokoa, who at this point was starting to panic thanks to her newly developed aquaphobia. "Shit, she has a fear of water; well she's a vampire and has always had a weakness but never a fear of it" Hellion thought as Multiplier came up to him. "Crap, it must have been that mission that caused her be like this" Multiplier said "What mission?" Hellion asked "One where they nearly died" Multiplier said "We got to get her out of there" Hellion said using his powers to hold the water splashes "Now Multiplier" Hellion said as his friend grabbed the girl he was starting to fall in love with "Got her" Multiplier said placing on the ground a little away from the edge of the pull and covered her with his brown duster. "She's nice and dry now" Multiplier commented before seeing the dozen mermaids that were attacking Kokoa "Six to one odds, not the best" Hellion said "What do you mean six to one?" Multiplier said creating ten copies of himself. "Make it even odds" Hellion quipped before cracking his knuckles before unleashing a telekinetic blast at the lead mermaid.

Hellion and Multiplier were fending off a mermaid attack with their mutations "When will these fish ladies back off?" "Keep fight Jamie" Hellion said creating a shield before sending the attacking mermaid back "Come on let's do it" Hellion said using his powers to grab one of the still conscious mermaids "Feel like a little pinball?" Hellion asked "Game on" Multiplier said setting up "Okay, time to play first ball" Hellion said propelling her into a group of three clone who punch her around before sending toward two more clones who were acting as the flippers who kicked her back to the bumper clones. "Awesome" Hellion laughed as the mermaid flew between the bumper clones.

"So you're the ones are you?" a sultry voice said ""YIKES WHO IS THAT?" Multiplier said in shock and surprise as hsi clone disappeared "Sis" Kokoa said weakly "That's Moka, I thought she was a bit different, such as pink hair, emerald eyes and not that much um..." Hellion started "Enjoyable" Multiplier said "Seriously; you're going with that?" Hellion said as Moka proceeded to pound the water of out the remaining mermaids. "Now they learnt their place" Moka said looking over at Hellion amd Multiplier. "Thank you" was all she said walking off.

"Hey Jamie" Hellion said "Yeah Julian?" Multiplier said "I think you've earned the right to be called Multiple Man" Hellion said. "Really, how come?" Multiple-Man asked. "Because you saved someone's life" Hellion said walking over to Kokoa and helped her up "Thank you" Kokoa said as Hellion led her off. "It feels good, having saved a life" Multiple man said walking off.

Meanwhile off the beaten path Wolverine walked into a bar and looked around. "The hardest alcohol you have" He said looking around at the various patrons "Nice atmosphere" Wolverine said as the barmaid poured the drink "So what brings you to a monster bar; mutant?" she asked. "Waiting for someone" He said taking the drink "What for?" the barmaid asked "A reunion" Wolverine smiled.


	7. Rosario to Rider part 1

"So this is Kyoto huh?" Hellion asked as they got off the bus. "Yep, welcome to our spiritual capital" Moka said smiling 'So that mysterious forth sister is here and so is Logan sensei' Tsukune thought takibg out his SHILED issued sidearm and placing it in his holster. "So where to first?" Polaris asked. "Aye say we take in a temple or two" Siryn said "That could be cool" Spike said "So its decided, you guys want to come with us considering we're not a part of your class?" Thunderbird asked. "That's should be alright, just touch base with me from time to time okay?" Ms Nekonome said "Okay" the girls said "Sure sensei" Tsukune said "Awsome!" Multiple man cheered.

Meanwhile in a dark all, a figure in a billowing cape stood as a teen garbed in black held a chian in his left while in his right was a dark red fireball "So you are the one to hunt our kind" the figure said to the teen "So, you syphoners are here in Kyoto as well, as long as I can obtain your main location then a few grunts would be too bad" the teen said pulling out a silvery orbs. "See ya windy: Ventus Sorbere" the teen said as the billowy cloak was sucked into the orb, which had the Kanji for wind on top "That sucks, now I need to find another one to find the main location of the Syphoners" the teen said walking to his motorcycle that was outside the alley before sensing something "Monsters and mutants, here in Kyoto?" the teen said "My darkfire is raring to go" the teen smirked (Easy Daniel they do not seem evil or with the syphoners, we should make polite contact with them.) the teens inner persona said "I hate it when you're right Noble" Daniel said hopping on his bike. "Hopefully they'll have some babes with them" Daniel smirked. "Why did I have to get stuck with a teenager?" Noble asked.

With the newspaper club they were laughing while walking down the street when Tsukune stopped "Tsukune?" Moka asked as Tsukune went for his blaster and pointed it in the face of a teenager. "Nice to meet you, name's Danny" Danny said "Tsukune" Tsukuen said seriously "SHIELD" Danny asked. "Yeah, you?" Tsukune asked. "Independent" Danny said. "You mean Rider don't you?" Mizore asked "SO you guys must be monsters" Danny said "Yeah we are" Kurumu said "We're also students at" Moka started "Yokai Gaken, or Yokai Academy" Danny said "SO you know of it?" Yukair asked hiding behind Ruby who had her staff put at the ready "Relax, you guys are alright, you're classified as heroes" Danny said "Which one?" Ruby asked. "Noble Kale" Danny said "Good, because if you were the Archfiend Zarathos I would have to destroy you" Ruby said "Archfiend?" Moka asked. "What is what Zarathos is classified as because there were major conflict on what his true classification is" Danny said "While Noble Kale was classified as a Spirit of Vengence by the Kaijuu, the council that rules that Yokai world" Ruby said "The same council that decided to piss off another archfiend, only this one was an inter-dimension deal maker called Mephisto" Danny said "He made dark deals, basically he would give a person something they wanted for something he wanted and ended up twisting the wish"

"The last person to make a deal with Mephisto was my older brother Johnny Blaze, he wanted our father's cancer cured so he made a deal with Mephisto, only for our father to die and he got bonded with Zarathos; the hellfire Ghost Rider, while I found a medallion that fused me with Noble Kale the Spirit of Vengeance, his power is that of the Darkfire and Penance Stare. Not to mention a transformation into flaming skeleton like biker" Danny said "But I haven't reached a high enough level for the Rider transformation yet" Danny said "So the chain?" Kurumu asked. "The weapon of a rider depends on the host of the rider, my brother uses the power of Hellfire while I use the power of Darkfire" Danny said.

"So is there a reason you're in Kyoto?" Ruby asked. "I'm hunting syphoners" Danny said "Syphoners, here?" Yukari asked scared. "Yeah, a colony have been seen in the area but it's a small colony the main colony is hiding somewhere else, most likely in a highly concentrated magical area" Danny said "Well not that this isn't informative, I have somewhere I need to be" Tsukune said "Alright just meet back at the hotel okay" Moka said "Sure" Tsukune said kissing her. "I'll come with you, I've been in the area awhile now, so I'll help you get there" Danny said "Thanks" Tsukune said.

"So this is the place the guy who wants to meet is?" Danny said hopping off of his bike, "Pretty much" Tsukune said getting off of the Cruiser he borrowed. "A bar?" Danny asked grabbing a chain and wrapping around his wrist so he could access "Come on" TSukune said walking into the bar. "The Growling Ghoul nice name" Danny quipped walking inside.

"Hey no kids" the barmaid said "They're with me" a gruff voice from the back of the room "Sure thing" the barmaid said as the two bolys went over to the owner of the gruff voice. "I was excepting an X-Man to be with you, not a rider" Wolverine said "We just met" Tsukune said taking a seat "So what is a rider doing here?" Wolverine asked lighting a cigar. "I'm hunting syphoners" Danny said taking a beer. "Found any?" Wolverine asked downing a shot. "Three, and they were all wind syphoners" Danny said. "Now why did you ask me to see you here?" Tsukune asked swallowing his mouthful of beer.

"I told of how the forth sister could be here in Kyoto?" Wolverine asked. "Yeah, so I take it she is?" Tsukune asked. "Yeah she is, and now to give you the information without Akua intercepting it, her name is Kolada Akishiya. She's the true eldest sister and not Akua, she was exiled before Akua came along at the behest of Gyokuro; this was most likely done to ensure Allucard's rising. So she hid herself for ten years before I caught wind of her. Anyways my partner and I have been looking for her ever since the fall of CHIMERA. But she's keeps running thinking we're wit6h Akua" Wolverine said inhaling his cigar. "So how do we deal with this?" Tsukune asked.

"Wait until she's ready to come to us and if not then who knows" Wolverine said downing another shot.

"I wonder how's Tsukune is going?" Moka whine said she looked out at the scenery of Kyoto when she heard footsteps behind her "Moka Akishiya?" a man asked her. "Yes?" Moka asked not liking the atmosphere "Our master Lady Akua would like to have a word with you" the man said revealing himself to be a warrior of Fairy Tale. "And if I don't?" Moka asked. "Who said you could refuse?" the warrior said before hsi partner was acquainted with the bridge "And who said she can't refuse?" another voice cried out "It can't be" Moka said.

Behind the two warriors stood a young woman with shoulder length hair the colour of dairy floss with flecks of silver, her eyes were like shining emeralds. She wore a dark grey top with a light brown leather duster over top, white shorts, and knee length boots the colour of her coat. And in her hands was a compacted shotgun. "You okay Mokes?" the woman asked. "Kolada" Moka cheered seeing her true older sister "You look good, but we'll catch up later" Kolada said kicking a warrior in the face before Moka took down the other one hard and fast. "Nice moves Mokes, who taught you?" Kolada asked said "Logan sensei" Moka said brushing her hair out of her eyes "It is good to see you Moka" Kolada said hugging her baby sister.

A little way away was Bishop standing there munching a box of Pocky watching the scene "Signs of a better time are coming" he said "But does this mean a new war of the future or will the Triad war come to pass?" he asked as he saw the sisters walk off talking to each other.

At the bar several of Akua's soldiers walk in "Man are you guys ballsy" Logan said "We are here to eliminate the boy and then capture the mutant; so surrender and come quietly" one of them said "Should we?" Danny asked. "Naah!" they said surprising the goons. "Time to rumble"


	8. Rosario to Rider part 2

"Should we?" Danny asked. "Naah!" they said surprising the goons. "Time to rumble" Tsukune said throwing the first punch at the nearest thug before Danny slammed his chain onto several thugs before jump kicking another thug. Wolverine just sat there calmly drinking a cold beer before looking up "I'm the best at what I do; and what I do isn't very nice" he said getting up slowly "So you ready to fight?" he said kneeing a warrior in the stomach before throwing him at his teammates. "Bring it on bub!" he growled unleashing his adamantium claws. There was only one though going through their minds. 'Crap!'

Danny and Tsukune had taken down a couple of thugs when the rest flew over them, "Hey where's the last one?" Wolverine said, they then heard a couple of engines. "Looks like a road race, lets ride" Danny said rushing out to his Chopper. "I'm game" Logan said hopping on his Harley before sliding on his aviator sunglasses, "I'm not too sure about this guys" Tsukune said jumping on his cruiser. "So, we need to stop them" Logan said revving his bike. "Okay" Tsukune said slightly groaning "Besides aren't you apart of SHIELD's special project division?" Danny asked as the trio rode off after the vehicle.

"MOKA!" "Kurumu?" the two girls interacted with eachother "So Mokes, who is this?" Kolada asked "This is Kurumu my best friend" Moka said "And this is Kolada Akishiya my true eldest sister" Moka said smiling "SO you're Moka's true sister?" Kurumu asked confused. "Yes I was replaced by Akua in the hopes of awakening Alucard, so now that he was destroyed by Logan-taicho; I was looking for her to take her down but now I've been hunted by her forces in an effort to take revenge; I have also heard something but I wasn't sure if it was true." Kolalda said "What's that?" Moka asked "Our mother is alive" Kolada said "What?" Moka asked shocked.

"I've got it" Danny said shooting his chain out (Be careful Daniel I sensed something is not right) Noble said as Danny's chain hooked onto the front axle but pulling it back flipping the car. "Told ya" Danny smirked before the driver got out holder an RPG launcher "Oh SHIT!" the trio said dodging the rocket propelled grenade at them, each one performing some type of motorcycle stunt to dodge the RPG. "I've got it" Logan said slashing the launcher destroying it "Game over" Logan said before smelling something "Bishop?" Logan said as Bishop walked out of the shadows. "its you!" Tsukune exclaimed drawing his sidearm "I thought we had a deal, but you broke that deal when you attacked my team" Logan said (Be careful Daniel, he is not a part of this line of time) Noble said 'Is he from your time?' Danny asked. (No he is advanced in history) Noble stated 'He's a future being!' Danny said shocked

"But you shouldn't lie either Wolverine, where is she?" Bishop asked. "Who are you talking about?" Logan asked unsteady "Akasha Bloodriver" Bishop said "Moka's mother?" Tsukune asked "Why do you want her?" Wolverine asked. "I'm here to make sure she stays alive" Bishop said "Wait I thought you were here to stop a war!" Tsukune said "I am, but every time I fix something here in the past the cause of the war changes; and this time it because Akashi Bloodriver and a company of SHIELD officers were attacked by a rogue mutant terrorist cell. Only Akasha and three of the SHIELD officers survived. They were found later with Akasha having several GSW and the SHIELD officers dead" Bishop recounted the new reason for the war. "GSW?" Danny asked "Gunshot wound" Wolverine said "So I'll ask you again: Where is Akasha Bloodriver?" Bishop asked. "Not far from here" Wolverine said before Bishop fired his gun over Logan's shoulder. "The man heard everything" Bishop said getting on his futuristic looking bike. "Lead the way" Bishop said pulling on a pair of sunglasses.

Moka, Kurumu and Kolada met up with the other girls at the hotel "So you girls must be Siryn, Magick, Polaris and Psylocke" Kolada said "And you are?" Mizore asked. "I'm Kolada, her older sister; hey Mokes, anywhere I can change?" Kolada said "Sure just in there" Moka said "So thanks to her you were saved from Akua's forces?" Mizore asked "Yeah, I have thius feeling that is she after me;" Moka said looking out the window. "She developed a twisted sort of crush on you from what I heard" Kolada said pulling on a soft woollen vest over a long sleeve cream top. She alos wore acid washed jeans and a pair of purple shoes. "Really?" Moka asked nervously. "Yes, and now she will make it her goal to have you join her so you'll be safe" Kolada said "So what brought this sudden crush on?" Polaris asked "Who knows" Kolada said.

The group of guys arrived at a small cafe near the centre of Kyoto "Is this it?" Bishop asked. "Yeah, but something's different" Logan said walking over to a dark silver sports car. "Her car's still here" Logan said "Er guys I think we better get in there" Tsukune said "Why?" Danny asked. "A vehicle similar to that one we took down" Tsukune said "Fairy Tale" Danny said shooting out his chain into his left hand before he grabbed it in his right hand and started spinning "I'll head in first" Logan said pulling out a cigar and placed it in his mouth before walking into the cafe.

Logan looked around for hsi old friend while spotting several agents of Fairy Tale agents in civilian dress. Over by a window is Akasha, she was wearing a white high collared coat to hide part of her face and a dark grey newsboy cap on her head as her dusky pink hair flowed down under the collar. 'There she is' Loganb said walking over to her "Hows the coffee?" Logan asked. "Its nice, so how many am I dealing with?" Akasha asked flipping a page of the fashion magazine she was reading "Thirteen agents, a couple of schoolgirls gossiping in the corner, and I have a small team outside" Logan said "How many?" Akasha asked looking up slightly revealing her garnet colour eyes. "Three: another mutant, a rider and your daughter's boyfriend" Logan said "My daughter's boyfriend, you mean this Tsukun e Aono I've heard of?" Akasha asked slightly nervous. "Yeah, he's a hell of a fighter, took down a CHIMERA platoon back on the fortress mission" Logan said. "Alright then"

"Man am I hungry?" Spyke whined before coming to a small cafe. "Alright we'll stop here" Hellion said "Good idea" Thunderbird said as the group of foru started for the cafe. "The atmosphere is tense" said Thunderbird. "I agree, lets go" Multiple man said before being grabbed by Hellion "Come on" he said dragging his friend into the cafe and picking the table nearest to the door just in case the group's feelings were right. Multiple man looked around before spotting someone familiar "Guys table on the far right across from us, is that who I think it is?" he asked. "Shit it is" Spyke said "But what would Wolverine be doing here?" Hellion asked. "Must be why the atmosphere is tense" Thunderbird said as Wolverine and the woman with him got up. "What now?" Thunderbird asked "We wait" Hellion said acting as the leader despite being the youngest. "Guys I'm guessing those three girls are Yokai Academics" Multiple man said "Alright we'll just see how things play out" Spyke said.

Suddenly thirteen guys jumped out and pointed towards Wolverine and Akasha, inclosing "So my step daughter's planned for this has she?" Akasha asked "OF course, you Akasha Bloodriver will be eliminated and you Weapon X will be her personal weapon" the leader said "Think again bub" Wolverine said unleashing his claws. "Sir, we caught these three outside" a thug said bringing in Tsukune, Danny and Bishop "Bring them over here" the leader said. "Sorry" Tsukune said "Not your fault I didn't calculate them into the picture" Wolverine said.

"Now?" Spyke asked. "Now!" Hellion said getting up and using his telekinetic abilities to shove three agents away before Thunderbird knocked them down "Check please!" Spyke said anchoring another five to the wall "Ding Turkey's DONE!" Multiple-man said as he made ten copies and attacked two of them. "What the?" the leader said before being stabbed by Wolverine and the last two were knocked out be Akasha. "Good timing boys" Akasha said straightening her cap. "Come on we better get back to the hotel" Hellion said as the group left.

Back at the hotel Mizore was talking with Kolada "SO you use Ice Youjutsu huh?" SHE ASKED "Yeah, that and wind elemental techniques" Kolada said demonstrating her wind skills. "Taking it that you are a snow woman I could teach you a few thing if you like" Kolada said "Thanks, I think I will" Mizore said as a knock sounded on the door "Who is it?" Psylocke asked preparing her psi-blade. "Who do you think, the guys and company" Spyke said. "Define company" Moka said "Guess who" a gruff said "I know that voice anywhere" Kurumu said happily "I think we all do" Mizore said opening the door as the X-Guys, Tsukune and Wolverine walked in with Danny leaning on the door frame "WOLVERINE-SENSEI!" the girls shouted before glomping "Hello Logan Taicho" Kolada said "Come on" Logan said indicating her to join the group. "Alright" she said joining in the group glomping.

"Isn't that a precious sight" a woman said that hardly of the girls knew "Mama?" Moka asked as she started tearing up. "Moka, is...is that you?" she asked as her voice caught in her throat "Mum" Moka said running into her mother's open arms. "I'm here Moka, I'm here" Akasha said, the group watch the reunion before Danny left the room. "Hey" Tsukune said as Danny left. "Are you going?" Tsukune asked. "Yeah I got to get back out there and find the Syphoners' base" Danny said shaking Tsukune's hand. "Just call if you need a hand. So where are you heading to next?" Tsukune asked as Moka joined him. "Maybe a place called Tomoeda, heard it has some fairly high magic levels so I thought to check there next." Danny said "Don't be a stranger" Moka said "Alright I won't now get back in there to that reunion" Danny said leaving.


	9. attack of the Brotherhood

"Alright settle down now class, yes I'm back after long service leave, but I'm back now so onto todays' lesson" Wolverien said taking up the role of teacher "Its good to see him back in that role" Moka said a bit happier since coming back after being reunited with her mother; who now took on a role at the school as a school director. "I know, and Kolada has become a combat trainer for Mizore" Tsukune said, looking over at said Snow-woman who was bothered by something. 'I'll ask her later' Tsukune thought.

"My village is nearly under attack and I'm here at the school unable to do anything about it" Mizore said. "So that's what been bothering you" Tsukune said "You know eavesdropping is rude" Mizore said "I didn't realise" Tsukune said brushing it off. "So what is happening?" TSukune asked. "My village was besieged by some unstoppable juggernaut, he took down the village guards, and then a whole heap more villains attacked the village before gaining access to the temple" Mizore said. "Well lets hope we can get over there as soon as possible." Tsukune said.

The X-men were having a briefing over in the bunker. "So are we sure its the brotherhood of evil?" Thunderbird asked. "Yes as of 0900 hrs the brother sent the Juggernaut to destroy the guards, followed by Pyro, Toad and Quicksilver disabling the rest. Magneto was last in. We also believe that Mystique, Scarlet Witch and an unknown member, we believe them to be the Mutant Riptide" Wolverine said as Storm pulled his profile "He has the ability to generate whirlwinds from his hands and body, he was originally a member of the Hellfire Club" Storm said. "So he's probably a friend of Emma's" thunderbird griped. "We've sent in Surge and Armor, only to have them disappear, now we're sending you in" Storm looked at her team. "Now get to the Velocity and take off" Wolverine said looking at the tactical readout, 'Who else is out there in those hills' he thought using the satellite mapping that was being broadcasted to the base. 'Wait is that?' He thought as he spotted "Victor; so Team X is out there so that mean we'll have one hell of a melee on our hands" he growled. Suddenly his phone rang. "Yeah?" he asked.

The newspaper club boarded the bus. Tsukune was unsure how this mission would turn out; he had reviewed the files of Magneto, Juggernaut and Mystique. He knew that they were the toughest of the brotherhood consider they were the top three members of the brotherhood. Then came Polaris' siblings: Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver; for some reason the dossier on the Scarlet Witch was more detailed than her brothers, but he passed it off as more encounters than Quicksilver. The other one he knew of was Pyro. The brotherhood assassin that was sent to Yokai Academy to scout it out so Magneto could come in and take it over. Tsukuen knew too much was riding on this battle. And not just the lives of hsi friends but the lives of an entire village, but what would the brotherhood of evil want with the village. This is something that confused about the reason.

At the bunker Team Storm was ready for takeoff. "Who else is there?" Thunderbird asked. "According to the scans the paramilitary squad Team X has been reported in the area" Storm said "Wait that means terrorists and mercenaries will be there with us" Spyke said "I know we're in for a tough fight" Storm said as the Velocity took off. "The battle begins in one hour, prepare accordingly and if you need to rest up" Storm said looking back as Hellion settling down. "Thinking of Kokoa?" Jamie asked "Yeah" Hellion said looking out the window. "Thunderbird" Storm said "Yea Storm?" he asked "Here as the team's field commander I think you deserve these" Storm said handing him a box. "I don't know why, I may be the team's field commander but Siryn is the Team leader under you" Thunderbird said. "No both her and I decided it was going to you leading the teams into battle" Stomr said as Thunderbird opened the bow to reveal a pair of knives. "Those are made from Vibranium" Storm said starting to land. "Thanks and for now on, I'm Warpath" Warpath said

The newspaper club headed into the village slowly; except Tsukune who took point and was a little bit ahead of the others. "No" he gasped seeing the destruction of the village. "My village" Mizore said sorrowfully looking at what the others were, but it affected her more "I'm sorry Mizore" Tsukune said as the girls gathered into a group hug. Tsukune heard a low rumbling noise. "Huh, Is that the Velocity?" he asked running over to the jet's landing space.

"Alright head for the temple" Warpath ordered as Siryn took off. "Alright" She said "Hang on I'm sensing something" Psylock said drawing her psi-sword out "Who is it?" Storm asked as the other mutants got ready "HEY!" Tsukune shouted out "Mr Aono?" Storm asked "What are you doing here Tsukune?" Siryn asked "I think me and my friends have right to fight here" Tsukune said "Of course this is Mizore's village" Polaris said "Yeah it is" MIzore said as the others "Alright, but you follow our lead" Warpath said "Understood." Tsukune's group said joining with the X-Men. "Let's go" Siryn said moving out with the merged teams.

The group arrived at the ruined temple. "Even this is in pieces and I know who did it" Warpath said "You got here quicker than expected" a voice said "Quicksilver!" Siryn said "And who are these losers, oh wait you must be the daughter of that one gun happy snow woman" Quicksilver snidely "You!" Mizore growled. "Guys go, I'll deal with him" Hellion said. "Not alone you're not!" Multiple-man said with Siryn backing him up. "Lets go!" Warpath said charging ahead "SO three pipsqueaks against me" Quicksilver said speeding off. "Get a grip on him Hellion!" Siryn shouted "Got it" Hellion said trying to pin the accelerating mutant with hsi powers. "Siryn I need some help pinning him" Hellion said having trouble with him. "Hold on" Siryn said.

"I knew it" Warpath said entering the main part of the temple. "Magneto!" Storm said "Father!" Polaris cried out. There standing in black and crimson armour was Magneto, the leader of the Brotherhood, "So my traitorous kin appears before me, with traitors to our kind and monsters; however that doesn't mean you are welcomed back into Genosha. As for you Storm I'm giving you a chance to return to Xavier's school and not get in our way" Magento said "Screw that" MIzore said firing ice shards "Pyro" Magneto simply said as Pyro stepped up creating a burning barrier. "Juggernaut, Toad Riptide take them out" Magneto ordered as three mutants step forward. "Psylocke, you head off Toad; Tsukune attack Magneto, MIzore; you got Pyro; Kurumu I'm leaving Riptide to you and Polaris we need you to stop Scarlet Witch" Warpath said "Don't tell us" Spyke said helping Storm with stopping the sudden onset of Acolyte soldiers "I've got the big guy" Warpath smirked "No you can handle him" Storm said being ignored while the group dashed off to their battles.

"Relax Mizore as long as wind boy is with the hot head I'll watch your back" Kurumu said dive bombing Riptide as Pyro layed on the flames against Mizore who creating a barrier for cover. "I better use that Youjutsu Kolada taught me; Needle Blizzard!" She shouted releasing dozens of ice senbon, "Think again Maximum burn" Pyro sending out fire raptors out of his gauntlets, and they were enhanced by Riptide's twisters. "I've got him" Kurumu said dodging the twister only to be caught in Pyro's flames. "KURUMU!" Mizore shouted trying to extinguish the flames, only to be caught in them nd thrown by Riptide's twister into Kurumu.

Juggernaut had Warpath by the foot and slammed him around like a ragdoll in the hands of an angry little girl. "Still wishing to take me on Blunderbird?" Juggernaut taunted picking him up and throwing him into a thick ice pillar. While this was happening Psylocke and Polaris were barely holding on, Toad was jump attacking Psylocke while the Scarlet Witch was using her powers on her baby sister, "Pleas Wanda stop this" Polaris begged, trying hard to gain oxygen into her bloodstream "I'm sorry Lorna" she said knocking her into Psylock who the travelled into Warpath; finally stopping when they wiped out Mizotr and Kurumu. "Annoying bugs" Juggernaut said as Quicksilver brought in the three that were battling him in. "Now father has to beat those brats that oppose him" Quicksilver snidely said.

"Stop this Eric!" Storm begged as Tsukune stood up again after getting beaten down. "I don't think I will I'm having too much fun" Magneto laughed before firing more ball bearings at Tsukune. "And with that seal on the girl being metal I control her" Magneto said throwing Moka around via her rosary, sending her to join the group of the defeated. "Now stand down Ororo, I do not want anymore mutant bloodshed" Magneto said "And if I don't?" Stomr asked "That" Magneto simply said as Juggernaut prepared to charge.

"Great I never thought we'd face death again" Kurumu said "Well, at least we're going together" Mizore said sadly "I just wish I could have seen him again" Mizore sobbed. "Me too" Kurumu said as tear flowed. "See ya guys" Multiple man said "It's been an honour" Hellion said "we'll see yer on the other side" Siryn said as an explosion sounded.


	10. Triple Mutant threat

An explosion of ice sounded creating a fine mist that covered the room occupied by the fighting mutants and monsters, "Who dare tries to stop Magneto?" Quicksilver asked. "We do" a voice said from behind the mist said "It can't be" Storm gasped. "No!" Quicksilver said as the cloud revealed a most welcome sight for Team Storm and the Newspaper club. "Well chaps time to scram" Toad said as he was lifted off the ground and thrown into Pyro.

There standing a hole in the temple wall was a fully healed Team Wolverine, with Talon replacing the heavily injured Jubilee. "Sorry Darhlin' but these yahoos waltz up suddenly, so I had to get the Blackbird ready" Wolverine said helping Storm up "Plus some old friends of my are near here, about a couple of hours out" Wolverine said "Who cares, we need to stop them from destroying this place" Storm said brushing the stray snow off of her. "Plus I think those two want payback" Storm said as Iceman and Angel looked over their girlfriends. "I couldn't agree more" Jean said "Jean?" Storm asked. "The professor sent me as soon as Juggernaut was mentioned. Now where's Mystique?" Jean asked. Wolverine sniffed around the environment "She's gone" he said growling "She must have slipped off while we weren't looking" Jean said. "We'll catch up with her later" Storm said.

"Time to see what you got Ruskie" Juggernaut said as he was about to pound the living snot out of Colossus. "Oh no you don't" Magick said attacking the Juggernaut with her soulsword "Ja, I think you don't have us beat" Colossus said swinging his arms up like a hammer right into the Juggernaut's face. "I'll get you for that" he growled curling his fist up before throwing it at Magick "Now be a gentleman and go down" Gambit said tripping him with his staff "Rogue NOW!" Gambit said "Now it!" Rogue said delivering a final KO to the mighty Juggernaut. "Looks like those powers you got from Ms Marvel aren't leaving" Gambit said "I know, but that might be a good thing" Rogue said.

Iceman and Pyro were facing off against each other "You're going to get it for what you did to her!" Iceman said firing off some ice bombs at the fire mutant "Yeah will she didn't dodge in time now did she" Pyro taunted shooting flames out from his launcher on his wrist 'I hate that Tsukuen kid, he destroyed my other flamethrower" Pyro said before using his remaining flamethrower against the cryomancer mutant but was at a disadvantage. "Fine then" he said shooting up at the ceiling, "That will work" Pyro said as the water froze and was aimed at the fire mutant. "Bugger" the Australian said "Chill out" Iceman said walking back over to Mizore and freezing her injuries to heal her "Thanks" she whispered as they shared a kiss.

"Get down!" Angel said covering Kurumu with his wings "Alright then" Angel said as he touched his touched before transforming into Archangel "Bring it Riptide" Archangel said firing off metal feathers as Shadowcat phased as the two brotherhood members "Aw crap" Toad said as he dodged the feathers before going after the phasing mutant. "I'll help Kitty" Kurumu said taking flight "BE careful" Archangel said as his wing slashed through a tornado generated by Riptide "You tried to kill my girl, time for payback" Archangel growled before leaping into the air and dive-bombed Riptide.

Shadowcat and Kurumu were dodging the slime that Toad secreted from his mouth. "Come on ladies, I won't bite" Toad said in a thick cockney British accent, "We gotta attack him" Kurumu said stopping before drawing out her claws, suddenly the wall blew out. "CIMMICHONGA!" a voice said "Oh Shit, it's him!" Kitty said picking bits of ice out of her hair. "What do you mean?" Kurumu asked. "Tonight's recipe: Le grenouilles compass" the voice said revealing him to be Deadpool. "Wade, we need to be professional" A gruff voice said "Oh come on Fluffy" Deadpool said as several others walked in "Who are they?" Kitty asked. "Kestrel take point, Bolt hold back and work the comms; everyone else with me" the gruff one said. "Roger" the rest of the group said.

"There you are" Tsukune said as he spotted the Scarlet witch heading deeper in 'Lorna's out cold, which might be a good thing' Tsukune thought pulling out his firearm and preparing to fire when she pulled something out "Okay I'm alone; yes, alright" she said "Got it" she said walking down the corridor a bit more, then she stopped and waved her hand. 'What did she just do?' he asked as he heard Polaris gasp for air "Hey Polaris are you okay?" Tsukune asked helping her up "Yeah, thanks" she said "She just left. I'll go after her" Tsukune said. "Okay I'll help with the battle." Polaris said heading back

"Moka duck!" Havok said firing a concussion shot at Quicksilver as Moka ducked. "Siryn sound wall" Hellion said levitating several chunks of frozen debris "On it" Siryn said before unleashing a massive sonic screech stopping Quicksilver and allowing Havok and Hellion to hit him with their attacks "BOOM!" Havok laughed before tremours started up "What is that?" Hellion asked as Quicksilver to up and bolted, only to be flung back by something "WHOA!" Havok said "What is that!" Moka said "It's...it's, it's a walking mountain of lard!" Hellion said "What did you just call me?" the large man said "Nothing" those gathered said "Easy big guy, sorry to scared you" a smooth voice said "My name is Kestrel and this here if Dukes" Kestrel said "Why are you here?" Moka asked. "Simple, the brotherhood of mutants," Dukes said "Kestrel, this is Maverick I found Mystique" Maverick said "Alright" Kestrel said via radio "We'll be heading off now" he said to Dukes "But we didn't anyfun" Dukes said "You knocked out Magneto's son, not to mention those acolytes of his" Kestrel said walking off with the big guy "Um...okay" Hellion said "We better get back and help with Magneto" Hellion said gaining the others agreement.

The teachers were taking on Magneto "Give it up bucket head your Brotherhood has been defeated" Wolverine growled before being flung back, only to havce his impact softened by Jean's telekinesis "Thanks" Wolverine said as Storm directed lightning towards the evil mutant, "Give it up father" Polaris said arriving with Siryn's group. "I agree" Archangel said switching back to Angel as he arrived with Kurumu, Mizore and Iceman. "So back down" Gambit said arriving with his group. "You're out numbered Erik, just give up and we'll make sure you get a fair trial" Beast said "I don't think so" Magento smirked. 'Why is he..NO!' "POLARIS: STOP HIM!" Wolverine shouted "too late Wolverine" Magneto said as he held his hand out and tore the seal of Moka's choker, before shattering it "SHIT!" Wolverine said going after Magneto.

With Moka's seal destroyed she was forced to change into her inner form. "That was rude" the vampress said "So you're Moka Akishiya" a gruff voiced said "And who are you?" Moka asked as several more walked up including Deadpool "YAHOO the better Moka is out!" Deadpool cried "WADE!" the leader growled. "Sorry" Deadpool whimpered. "TAKE THEM!" the gruff voice said as the ones behind him charged. "LOOK OUT!" Moka cried uppercutting a smaller guy "Bolt's down" the leader said.

"TAKE THEM!" a gruff voice said before several military guys charged. "Who are they" Kitty said "Team X, a mutant mercenary group that usually hunts down mutants" Wolverine said shifting his target from Magneto to their leader "And you know this how?" Jean asked. "So you didn't tell them Jimmy" their leader said "What do you think Victor" Wolverine said "Or should I call you Sabretooth?" Wolverine asked "You haven't change much Jimmy, but get out of my way we're here for Magneto" Sabretooth said "Why?" Jean asked not backing down "We were hired by, um Kestrel what was her name?" Sabretooth asked Kestrel.

"Tsurara Shirayuki" Kestrel said "Nice to see you again John" Wolverine said to the dark sinned cowboy looking member "Good to see you too Logan" Kestrel said "So you were hired by my mother huh?" Mizore asked. "Who cares, while this dialogue was happening Bucket head slipped away" Deadpool said "Shit" Victor said "Oh well, we'll get him later. In the mean time" Victor said "Back off Victor, you'll get your fight but not here" Wolverine said "Alright we'll be back" Sabretooth said leaving "But in the meantime Wade will go with you" Sabretooth said as Deadpool walked over to the X-men. "Is that okay?" Sabretooth asked "Alright" Wolverine said catching Moka who used up a lot of energy in the forced transformation. "Good" Sabretooth said leaving with Team X.

Tsukune had followed the Scarlet witch to a barren snow covered field. "So what are you here for?" Tsukune said raising his weapon when a jet landed a few meters in front of his target. The jet's ramp lowered as two figures walked out in snow camouflage and one of them was hold a red snow jacket. The two stopped in front of the Scarlet witch and the one holding the jacket handed it to her. "Were you followed?" one of them asked. "I was but I don't know who it is" the Scarlet witch said "Here" the other one said bringing out his weapon "HOLD IT!" Tsukune said walking out of covered causing the camouflaged ones to relax. "Tsukune, its you" one of them said removing their hood "Hawkeye?" Tsukune asked as the other was revealed to be the Black Widow. "Soory for this Wanda, meet Tsukune Aono of the Special Projects and Operation's Division, Tsukune this is Wanda Maximoff, she's been uncover for the Avengers, now can we give you a lift while we debrief you" Black widow asked "Sure," Tsukune said as he saw the Blackbird and Velocity take off. "Come on then." Hawkeye said

Back at the school Moka was in the medical ward nearly unconscious after having her seal destroyed by Magneto. Tsukune stayed by her side. Team wolverine remained at the school with Hellion replacing Colossus who wanted to have some time with Illyana. So any change?" Iceman asked "None, they say she won't wake up until her seal is repaired; but that will take time" Tsukune said holding her hand "It'll be okay bro" Iceman said leaving. "Yeah it will" Tsukune said rolling up his sleeve and removed the lock that the headmaster placed on him until he controlled his Ghoul Fury. "You need it more than me" he said slipping it over her wrist, it casted a light glow in the room, causing Tsukune to smile.


	11. future children

"You need it more than me" he said slipping it over her wrist, it casted a light glow in the room, causing Tsukune to smile. Once the glow stopped Moka opened her eyes "Tsukune?" she asked sitting up before examining her wrist "But this is" she started before Tsukune place his hand on her "You need it more, besides I've got it pretty much under control, Logan sensei has been helping me with it" Tsukune said "Um...Tsukune" Moka said blushing "OH right I'll get out" Tsukune said kissing her.

"So the start of the triad war is getting closer and closer; but when I don't know" Bishop said looking at the scarlet sky above him. "Man that takes getting use to" he said "Sure does" A voice said "OH Havok" Bishop said "Hey, Bishop" Havok greeted him. "So about last time" Bishop said "Forget about it, Logan filled us in" Havok said "So when does it begin?" Havok asked. "Not sure, keeps changing because of the things being done here, I've lost count of the amount of times it should have started by now" Bishop said "And I'm taking it as the disaster at the ice temple was a starting point?" Havok asked. "Yes, but something happened there that did not start the war" Bishop said "What?" Havok asked. "Originally Magneto's forces and the X-men were supposed to enter into a three way battle with Team X; but instead they didn't and loaned us Deadpool" Bishop said. "Confusing" Havok said looking at the crimson sky.

"Okay I'm ready" Moka said walking out of the medical room wearing her uniform, which was a bit more fitting than last time she wore it "Wow Moka, it seems to be a bit tight" Tsukune said, that's when he noticed that the tips of her bubblegum pink hair were silver, her measurement were a bit larger, "Interesting" Tsukune said "What?" Moka asked "It seem you still have the physique of your inner self but the personality and looks of your outer self, almost like a fusion of Centre Moka" Tsukune said. "Wow, so I look different now?" Moka asked shyly "Not really" Tsukune said "You're still beautiful to me" he said stroking her cheek in a loving manner.

In the dark forests that surrounded Yokai Academy a portal appeared. "Come on!" a figure shouted jumping out and looking around. "Is it safe?" a girl asked as the first figure helped "Looks like it is" the first said "So where are we?" a second guy asked stepping out with what appeared to be twins behind him "This is breezy" one of the twins said "Careful Frost, we're the advance team, as this is the place that the Triad war first starts" the first figure "Are you sure about that Alpha?" the second boy said "I am, Wyvern you take the south, Frost go east, Snowman go west" Alpha said "What about me?" the first girl asked. "Vampyra; you'll stay here. At the moment you're too weak from getting us here to do anything" Alpha said "I understand" the girl named Vampyra said sitting down. "Just chill, we'll be back in a snap" Frost said "Alright" Vampyra said smiling sadly.

"Okay so this could be bad" Iceman said looking at Moka. "What about you're Tsukune, is it coming back?" Angel asked "It comes and goes thanks to Professor Xavier and Wolverine sensei, not to mention my combat trainer Hawkeye I've got better control over it" Tsukune said "Alright I trust you, and once I have my rosary I'll give this back to you" Moka said showing her temporary sealing bracelet "No keep it, it looks good on you" Tskune said taking her hand.

"You do realise that if she doesn't get a new rosary soon, it could revive itself" Wolverine said "Alucard you mean?" Beast asked "Yeah, even if I did gut the monster, but still it would be a lie if I said I wasn't scared of that thing returning; plus that other matter" Wolverine said taking a swig of his coffee "Other matter?" Jean asked. "If Moka doesn't wear her rosary; her power is unleashed however having that much power released put a strain on her body, so in other words the seal keeps her alive and safe" Wolverine said "And how long until she feels the strain?" Beast asked concerned "if left unseal, a couple of hours. But thanks to Tsukune's quick thinking she has a few days until the strain takes effect" Wolverine said sliding his hands through his hair.

On the eastern side of the school Frost looked over the school. "Wow so this is Yokai academy before the war?" she asked as her light coloured hair blew in the slight breeze, "I wonder" she said before gasping at a sight Frost wasn't ready for; which caused her to tear up and grip her heart. She watched smiling slightly at the sight before leaving the area. "That was super breezy" she said smiling before scouting the pool area. "This is frost. All clear on the East" she said into her comm. "Alright head back" Alpha said "Yes sir" she said.

"Man this is a quite place, hopefully it gets busier" Wyvern said looking around "Then again if Alpha and Vampyra is right this is the quiet before the maelstrom of war that is about to come" he said "And we've had losses" he said pulling something out of his coat and clicked a button "Oh, how I miss you my love; I made a promise to you to end the war "And I will" Wyvern said as he looked at a picture of his dead girlfriend; she had vivid red hair, gentle indigo eyes and the laugh of an angel; it was a romance for the ages until the war caught up to them and destroyed that love. "I will have vengeance" he growled "Wyvern, head back now" Alpha said "Understood" Wyvern said. "I love you now and forever" he saidf to the picture before deactivating it and placing it back in his coat.

"The others are heading back, are you okay?" Alpha asked helping Vampyra sit up "Yeah, hopefully I've regained all of my magic" Vampyra said. "Well save it" Alpha said as Snowman, Frost and Wyvern returned. "Report" Alpha said "You were right, this is the right time" Snowman said. "I agree, I saw no evidence to suggest otherwise" Frost said "I concur; this is Point Zero" Wyvern said "Should we get the others?" Vampyra asked. "Not yet" Alpha said "First we should locate Master Bishop" Alpha said "OF course his got the time link, so we can contact the others" Frost said happily "Okay we spend out and look for Bishop and then we contact the future" Alpha said "And don't get caught" Vampyra said.

"Bishop?" Tsukune asked. "Oh, Tsukune what's up?" Bishop asked. "Is everything okay?" Moka asked nervously "Not exactly, I just got word from the future, things are grim. We lost a base to the enemy; and we lost three field teams" Bishop said sadly "And one of those teams was my sister's team" Bishop said "We're sorry" Tsukune said "Thanks, but what bothers me now is that I lost contact with my team, I can't raise them on the comm." Bishop said looking at his bracer. "Is that bad?" Moka asked. "It is, they were running a humanitarian op to help civilian affected by the war" Bishop said worried. "Was it an easy mission to complete?" Tsukune asked entering his SHIELD mode of thinking "just drop some supplies off and get out" Bishop said "That's not good" Moka said feeling something "What is that feeling?" she asked herself before seeing something off in the distance: herself. "What?" she shouted. "Moka?" Tsukune said "Oh crap" Bishop said stopping the second Moka looking for something "wait here" he grumbled.

"VAMPYRA!" Bishop shouted getting the girls attention "Commander Bishop" Vampyra said "What are you doing here?" he asked the girl. "We were ordered to be here before the event" Vampyra said. "By who's order?" Bishop asked probably knowing who "Lady Akishiya" Vampyra said taking Bishop by surprise "Why did she send you here?" Bishop asked. "Because: this is the true point Zero!" Vampyra said "What!" Bishop said "This point in time is the real start of the triad war, stop the event here and you stop the war" Vampyra said


	12. parents and children

"So who do you think she is?" Tsukune asked seriously "I don't know but she has a familiar feeling to her" Moka said "Yeah I feel it too, almost like yours" Tsukune said "You don't think?" Moka asked. "She could be" Tsukjune "I'm going to meet her" Moka said walking over to Bishop and Vampyra. "Are you sure?" Bishop asked starting to gain a headache "Um, hello" Moka said surprising the two "Whoa! Moka" Bishop said "Wow, you're Moka Akashiya?" Vampyra asked blushing. "Yeah I am, who are you?" Moka asked. "My name is Meka Aono, but my codename is Vampyra" she said "Aono, you're my daughter?" Moka asked gaining tears in her eyes "Hey mum" Meka said hugging Moka. "Hey" Moka said hugging her future daughter. "Great; what part of no contact don't you get?" Bishop groaned.

Alpha was getting nervous "Frost Wyvern; find Vampyra, Snowman with me" Alpha said before he smelled something before drawing out his claws. "What's that?" he growled as Snowman created snow armour. "What is it?" Wyvern asked summoning his wings. "I don't know" Alpha said before he saw something "Shit, Paradox alert" Alpha barked as before them was Iceman, Havok, Kurumu, Mizore and Angel "Shit" Wyvern said "Who are you?" Mizore asked summoning her ice claws. "Funny I was about to ask the same." Frost said mirroring Mizore "Oh crap" Mizore said "Hold it together Mizore" Kurumu said as she and angel dodged their target's attack. Havok attacked Alpha who was acting familiar 'Why do I know that style or at least seen it before; wait it couldn't be could it?' he thought dodging a low kick 'If I'm right and I hope I am, he'll go for the head with a close fist before a straight jab ending with a high kick" Havok thought dodging the moves he mentally said 'And if I'm right again which I hope I'm not you can hear my thoughts right?' Havok thought "Correct" Alpha said. "So that means; you're like Bishop" Havok said.

"Yeah I am" Alpha said removing his mask to reveal: a younger red-haired Wolverine. "My name is Charles James Howlett codenamed Alpha" Alpha said "Charles as in?" Havok started "Named after the man himself" CJ said "And they are?" Havok said indicating the other three, "The ones fighting Iceman and Mizore are the twins: Frost and Snowman; otherwise known as Sam and Yukiko Drake" Alpha said "The one flying with the wings on his arms is Wyvern real alias is Eliot Worthington" Alpha said "And you know them, the people attacking?" Havok asked. "Sure, Mizore and Robert Drake, and Warren and Kurumu Worthington" CJ said "However we are missing a member of our group: Vampyra" CJ said "SO where is she?" Havok asked.

"Can you repeat that?" Tsukune asked. "This is our daughter Meka Aono" Moka said "Wow" Tsukune said surprised. "I'm from the future of course" Meka said. Tsukune looked over his future daughter, she looked a lot like her mother, except her hair was brown with the tips being hot pink and her eyes were the same shade of brown as her father. And her name was of course that of a drink, being the Japanese word for coffee. "So why are you here in this time period?" Moka asked. "This is Point Zero for the Triad war, in exactly" Meka started stopping to check her watch, "the next couple of hours Yokai Academy may come under attack by Magneto" Meka saiod "Lady Akashiya sent a small recon team through before sending I'm guessing the rest of my team" Bishop said "Lady Akashiya, you mean Akasha?" Tsukune asked. "That is classified information" Bishop said acting like the leader he was supposed to be 'Yo Meka, we could use your help over here' CJ said telepathically 'Sure thing, I found Bishop' Meka said 'Good we may need him' CJ said "Come on we need to hook up with the others of the recon team" Meka said walking off. "Yes ma'am" Bishop smirked "She acts like you" Moka said smiling.

"So you're our children from the future?" Kurumu asked. "Yeah" Wyvern said "Okay so why did we name you Elliot?" Angel asked. "Random name" Wyvern said. "Oh sure, you mother picked it out because it was the name of your maternal great-grandfather" Frost said giggling "Yukiko!" Wyvern moaned. "And those two must be your twin offspring" Kurumu said "Must be" Iceman said looking at Snowman "Aren't the others supposed to be here?" Wyvern asked turning to CJ who slipped his mask back on "Yeah hang on" he said activating his tech bracer "This is recon team; sent through the rest of team Bishop" he said as a time portal opened.

"It's about freaking time CJ" a young woman said looking like ruby jumped out of it "I agree" a cold voice said as a hooded figure stepped out "Now y'all try and be sociable Spectre" a clone of Gambit said "Like I could give a shit" Spectre said "Gangway!" a energetic voice said as the Gambit clone and Spectre was jumped on by a young boy "Are you sure it's safe?" a little girl asked as a teenager who looked like a Celtic warrior stepped through behind her. "Relax they won't harm you" the last one through said who looked like a Goth, "Anymore?" the Celtic warrior said "Just foru" Spectre said "Let guess: Talia, Azari, Rex and Miko" Bishop said appearing with those he was with as the last four appeared. "Never again alright" the first boy said "Easy Rex we have to go back home via those things" an elf said "Meow, how bland, but not a bland as back hoime nya" a second girl said "How intriguing" the last guy out said before a third girl slipped out, this one was hold a crossbow "Aah, Lady Hawk welcome to the party" Bishop said "now to sound like a bother but maybe we better take this conversation elsewhere" Havok said "Yes, I agree maybe the X-Outpost here" Bishop said.

"So now to the introductions; Team Wolverine Yokai Academy Newspaper clube meet Team Bishop, Team Bishop say hello" Bishop said as they all gathered in the room lounging area of the outpost "now to individual names; starting off with Alpha the son of Wolverine and Jean Grey" Bishop said "Name's Charles but you guys can call me CJ" Alpha said "Next to him is Frost and Snowman" Bishop said "Otherwise known as Yukiko and Samuel Drake" the twins said taking turns "The twin offspring of the wintery couple Iceman and Mizore" Alpha added. "Next we have Wyvern the son of Angel and Kurumu" Bishop said indicating the flyer of the group "Real name's Elliot Worthington the first" Elliot said bowing.

"Then we have Sapphire Summers the Daughter of Havok and Ruby" Bishop said continuing on "I just like Ms Grey don't use a codename" she said. "Now mister Emo there is Gareth Rasputin Kitty and Pete's offspring" CJ said "My name is Spectre, and you would do well to remember it" Spectre said threatening Alpha with his use of shadow powers. "Next we have the emerald eyed Gambit clone Cardshark" Bishop said trying to relive the stress of Spectre's attitude "Oui, but you can call me Thomas" Cardshark flourishing. "And next to me is Buccaneer" Cardshark said "Hello there" Buccaneer said "His real name is Shawn Braddock; and he is the son of Psylock" Bishop said "No recorded father on my file" Buccaneer said sadly. "Don't sweat it kiddo, I'm Tammy Keller, and I'm the daughter of Kokoa Shuzen and Hellion; this little cutie is Maho; Yukari's daughter, a gifted spellcaster if you ask me" Tammy said "Her codename is kinetic" Bishop said as Kinetic demonstrated her powers. "The last five are Talia Wanger, Meka Aono, Miko McCoy, Azari and Rex Dane, the sons and daughters of Nightcralwer, Storm, Polaris, Moka and Beast" Bishop said smiling as the future kids sat down to talk with the current generation of heroes.

"So this is the seal preventing the worlds from overlapping; not for long" Magneto said as he entered the barrier room. "And after this my forces will enter the school and take it by force" Magneto gloated "Don't you mean my forces you weak will fool" a younger voice said before the owner was flung back "Remember who you are talking to boy" Magneto growled lifting the rosary off the podium "I haven't grandfather" the voice said to reveal Magneto's grandson: Dante Maximoff "And with the monster hunting drones I captured from the humans, the war is all but started." Dante laughed as Magneto shattered the barrier rosary.


	13. Triad war part 1

A rumbling was heard throughout the school "What was that?" Tsukune said "The first sign" Alpha said deploying his organic steel claws "What's the second sign?" Kurumu asked. "A massive swarm of mutant followers of Magneto's dogma of Mutant supremacy" Wyvern said "And finally the barrier falls unleashing Monster energy into the human world, forcing all three races to fight it each other;" Vampyra said sternly. "The war will begin before day's end" Bishop said "We have to stop them here" Snowman said

"Soon grandfather we shall rule this world, with mutants the superior race" Dante said "Yes, but how you knew all this is astounding, as to why you call me grandfather" Magneto said curious "and I told you I am from the future, where you fight with war, and let nothing stand against you like an almighty storm" Dante smirked "I see" Magneto said "And now the pests arrive" Dante smiled as Team Bishop arrived on the scene "Dante! I was so hoping to meet up you again" Wyvern said summoning his wings "Ah yes, I remember you now, and her" Dante laughed "You mean it was you" Vampyra said causing her eyes to become slitted. "Yes, now what was the bitch's name; Lyrca no Lyra, that's wasn't it. OH yes of course Lycan" Dante laughed gaining the rage of Wyvern "And oh how she begged for death, but of course I had to have a little fun with her" Dante laughed. "Come on then keep talking about her" Wyvern said "Oh yes that's right you're her avenging angel; aren't you Elliot?" Dante asked. "Sya that to my friend traitor" Wyvern said angrily. "He killed Lycan?" Vampyra gasped "YOU BASTARD!" she shouted jumping into the fray "Think again Meka" Dante said sending her flying into Frost and Cardshark. "You were our friend" Cardshark said "Yes until I realised that you were a bunch of goody goodies" Dante said spitefully "Who cares, you killed Lycan; you heavily injured several of our friends, and most importantly: you want to start a war that will lead to mass genocide" Alpha said "AH, if it isn't the courageous leader of Team Bishop. So Lady Akashiya finally let you out of your cage" Dante laughed. "Bring on bitch" Alpha said unleashing his organic metal claws. "Bio-Adamantium; an elemental so rare that you are the only source of it" Dante smirked.

"So who's this creep?" Kitty asked walking out with Psylock, Moka and Rogue. "Oh, you've shouldn't have. You brought the mothers of three of your best fighter" Dante laughed. "So y'all think you can take us?" Rogue asked cracking her knuckles. "Don't underestimate him" Alpha said "We won't and besides" Psylock said summoning her psi-blade. "We're pretty tough ourselves" Kitty said getting into a stance. "Shadowcat, Rogue and Psylocke, the first three I slayed" Dante said pulling out his own helmet, a black and gold version of his grandfather's helmet "You can call me Emperor, after Katherine that is what you're daughter Skye calls me" Dante taunted. "So you're the one who took my sister" Spectre said trying to keep his cool. "Oh yes, and it was such a pleasure to tame her spirit" Emperor laughed. "WHY YOU!" Spectre shouted being restrained by Cardshark and Buccaneer. "I'll kill you; and then I find your father and eliminate him! NO ONE FROM YOU WRETCHED BLOODLINE WILL SURVIVE MY WRATH!" Spectre raged on until Shadowcat slapped him. "Calm down; we do not need that kind of attitude on the battlefield" Shadowcat said soothing her future's son rage. "She's right. Nocturne you and Vampyra take over; Magnetic you and Storm Panther take Spectre back to the base," Kinetic said "I better go too" Kitty said "Alright" Alpha said nodding.

"Hey is there a battle going down, and you didn't invite me, what gives?" Deadpool asked springing up between Psylock and Rogue. "Deadpool where did you come from?" Psylocke asked. "I was just waiting for the author to finish off the first chapter of a new project starring me! So he better get to it" Deadpool said staring into the air. "right?" Deadpool said "Of course the wildcard, however did she convince you to join the heroes Deadpool?" Emperor said. "She?" Moka asked. "Wait Lady Akashiya asked you to help us?" Alpha asked. "So who is that?" Deadpool asked.

"So you don't even know that Lady Akashiya is here right now?" Emperor asked. "Who is she, wait...Protect MOKA!" Alpha said as the future X-men encircled Moka to protect her. "You buffoons!" Emperor said laughing "She is not the one I refer to, and nor will I let you know who it is" Emperor laughed as he slipped into shadows. "If Moka isn't the future Lady Akashiya; then who is it?" Tsukune said "Who cares, but we'll have to find out" Kurumu said. "Moka, what's going on?" Kokoa shouted arriving with Beast, Hellion and Talon. "A massive shit storm I'm guessing" Talon said before showing her claws to Alpha who did the same. "Nice claws" Talon smirked "Same here Sis" Alpha said. "What?" Talon asked. "I'm your younger brother from the future" Alpha "Is he serious?" Talon asked. "Dead Serious" Rogue said as Kitty walked off.

"Why are we here?" Juggernaut asked "Because of my plan; you simpleton" Emperor said. "Yeah right, why should we listen to this runt" Juggernaut asked as the rest of the brotherhood agreed with the giant "Because of this" Emperor said opening a void beneath Juggernaut "I am the master of darkness" Emperor said "And I intend to rule the future, whether you like it or not" Emperor said pausing "Hush, someone is here" the dark mutant said "Who?" Toad asked. "He doesn't know so shut up" Pyro said "Is that you, I never thought you would come here, but then again you were never easy to figure out, were Aunt Lorna" Emperor said as Polaris stepped out the shadows. "So You're the one called Emperor" Polaris saud "Ah Lorna, how good of you to join us" Magneto said "Save it father" Polaris snapped. "What is it you want Polaris" Quicksilver said.

"Who cares" Emperor said as he summoned chain of hardened shadows to bind her. "Now we have bait" Emperor chuckled.

"Incoming!" Alpha said as a shard of the barrier crashed down. "Shit, how long until we lose it all?" Tsukune asked using his Youjutsu to protect his school. "Not lkong, Onslaughts!" Vampyra said as a dozen monstrous looking androids descent from time portals. "Monster DNA detected, Human DNA detected: prepare for eradication" one of them said. "What are those things?" Kurumu asked. "Deadly android created from Psionic energy, they were designed to be superior to the sentinels, but Magneto got his hands on a telepath and a technopath and used them to rewrite them to hunt out humans and Monster, basically if it's not a mutant then these things will kill it" Frost said. "Take them down" Wyvern said taking to the skies. "Team Bishop stay out of the way of those claws and eyes" Bishop said pulling out his high tech shot gun.

"Glorious isn't it?" Emperor asked as he stood with the brotherhood of evil mutants, Polaris and a young girl with long chestnut brown hair and eyes the colour of the sky. "Now Skye; watch as your friends are killed" Emperor said as he forced Skye onto her knees. "Let me go" Skye growled. "I told you: you are my spoils for the war, a servant who will be at my side until I pass and my future queen" Emperor said stroking Skye's cheek affectionately "So I'm nothing but a slave you intend to force into matrimony" Skye said "No, you are much more than that my dear; you are also the last X-man or soon will be" Emperor laughed evilly as Skye sunk down in defeat as she saw her friends fight off a dozen massive killer androids.

Alpha attacked the knees of one of them before Sapphire fired a manabolt at it "One down" Alpha said as Snowman and Wyvern destroyed the second. "Nice work with that move" Wvyern said giving a high five to his friend. "No prob man" Snowman said in return before they were both nearly cooked. "Yo Azari watch where you throwing those lightning bolts okay dude?" Wyvern asked. "I am sorry" Azari said. Suddenly the head of a Onslaught landed behind them "Keep up" Vampyra said smiling as she ran off. "Aw man" Wyvern said "We're getting beaten by a girl?" Snowman asked.


	14. Triad war part 2

"So this is it huh?" Alpha laughed slicing up the leg of the Onslaught he attacked. "Don't get cocky!" Vampyra said destroying the Onslaught's knee. "A little warning next time" Alpha barked. "Sorry" Vampyra said as Lady Hawk shot it in the head. "Lets move people" she shouted as the three moved onto the next one.

Snowman, Wyvern and Buccaneer starting taking down the second to last Onsluaght unit until a black fireball landed near them "Ignition!" Snowman said "Ice to see you again snowball, having fun?" Ignition sneered. "Where did you get the black flames from?" Buccaneer asked. "A rider" was all Ignition said shooting more of the black flames at the group "SCATTER!" Wyvern shouted out as the group separated.

"Have you calmed down?" Kitty asked Spectre. "What do you think?" he said venomously "I think that you got too many shocks to the system and couldn't handle it" Kitty said sitting next to her son. "Why do you care, I'm not even born here yet" Spectre growled. "Either way I am your mother Gareth" Kitty said "Don't call me that; he died when Skye was captured!" Spectre barked. "You sound like them, casting off your real name and replacing it with your codename, why do that?" Kitty asked. "Like you will care; you took off and got yourself" Spectre said stopping himself "How painful is it?" Kitty asked looking down "Extremely" Spectre said

"What the hell is going on out here?" Wolverine asked seeing an Onslaught unit heading for the academy "Looks like fun" he said jumping onto the things head before bringing his claws to bear "Time for a facelift UGLY!" Wolverine said digging his claws into the thing's right optic "Now for the other one" Wolverine growled thrusting his claws into the left optic "Next the cheek bones" he said jump slashing the sides before punching the neck "Now time to tear you a new one!" he said sliding down the body of the onslaught leaving huge gorges in the torso as it fell down "That is unfair" Buccaneer said summoning his psionic blades striking the last Onslaught unit.

"Alright Bishop what the hell is going on here" Wolverine growled "My team from the future has arrived to back us up because Magento's grandson Dante Maximoff codenamed Emperor" Bishop said "Emperor?" Wolverine asked "Yeah an Umbrakinetic, he also has a bad tempter and is considered a traitor for killing Wolfsbane's daughter Lycan and capturing Skye; Shadowcat's daughter" Bishop said "So who's?" Wolverine asked "Later, but for now" Bishop said as a giant shadow crossed their path "Shadownaught!" he said as the massive grotesque shadow tried to slice them up. "What is that?" Wolverine asked "that is a servant ghoul of the Shadow King that was twisted by Emperor for his own cause" Bishop said as the ghoul fired a black energy blast that was absorbed by Bishop and redirected back at the ghoul. "Another one bites the dust" Bishop laughed.

Alpha and Vampyra were attacked by an Acolyte Soldier "Give me a boost" Vampyra said before Alpha adopted a boosting position "Go!" he said as Vampyra acquired a run up and jumped off his hands into the air before delivering a hammer kick to the Acolyte "Take down" she smiled before another one showed up "Behind you!" Alpha said impaling the soldier. "You act like your dad you know that?" Vampyra said "And?" Alpha asked shrugging before Tsukune came in and destroy two more. "Nice shot dad!" Vampyra shouted. Suddenly a stealth Acolyte crept behind Tsukune. "Pheonix FURY!" Alpha shouted as psionic fire ignited from his claws burning the Acolyte. "Thanks" Tsukune said as he noticed the glowing blue insignia on his uniform pauldron. "It can't be!" he gasped. "What?" Vampyra asked. "These soldiers of Emperor, the ones from the future; they're a new form of CHIMERA!" Tsukune panicked dropping the pauldrons. "What's CHIMERA?" Alpha asked.

Wolverine and Bishop was fighting alongside Stereo and Kinetic. "Stereo boogies on the left!" Kinetic said "Got it" Stereo said summoning some duplicates before unleashing a sonic scream knocking back several goons. "Storm Panther and Lady-hawk incoming" Bishop said headbutting a stealth goon "WOLVERINE!" Tsukune said firing a thunder blast at the rest of the goons. "What is it?" Wolverine. "I have a feeling this isn't going to be a good thing" Bishop grumbled. "CHIMERA" Tsukune panted. "What?" Wolverine asked "What's CHIMERA?" Bishop asked "An old HYDRA unit from the days of Red Skull" Wolverine said "There is no mention of them in the future" Alpha said "Then how does Emperor have knowledge of them?" Vampyra asked. "I don't know" Wolverine frowned.

The Yokai girls were fighting off Emperor "Moka go and get Tsukune and have him remove the rosary!" Kurumu said slashing a shadow ghoul. "Alright" Moka said running off. "I don't think so" Emperor said sending out a shadow javelin at the vampire only for it to be stopped by a red and black bat wing like scythe. "Who?" Moka asked looking over her shoulder. "SO you finally showed yourself hey?" Emperor said smiling under his dark helmet. "Lady Akashiya" Emperor said as the woman went for her long hood. "IT can't be!" Moka gasped

"So how did it happen?" Shadowcat asked. "Suddenly and painfully" Spectre said as a tear ran down his tear. "And then he took my sister to be his slave, then he killed dozens of young students and Lycan; she was Wyvern's girlfriend" Spectre said looking at the crimson moon from underneath his cloak. "But you" he hesitated knowing it could change the future; but since they were already there to change the future. "You survived the main attack, and then you were transferred to Muir Island's medical centre. There you screamed and howled in pain. Asking us to stop the pain; about a week later you said your final words to me" Spectre said crying at Kitty came up to him and comforted him silently.

"So this old HYDRA unit is now under the control of Emperor?" Bishop said rushing with his team to where the Yokai girls were fighting Emperor. "Yeah but I want to know how he actually found out about CHIMERA" Wolverine said killing a couple more. "Yeah, because we haven't filed any information on them" Tsukune said blasting two more away with his lightning abilities. "Hopefully the girls are okay" he added using his fire abilities. "Agreed" Bishop said; using his reflection ability against the future CHIMERA guard. "Duck" Tsukune said covering his hand in an electric claw like aura. "Storm Claw!" he shouted swiping the guard down "OVER HERE!" Storm Panther said as the others joined up. "So Team Bishop; are you ready?" Bishop shouted making Team Bishop sound out a warcry. "ONWARD!" the leader shouted.

"So you have arrived Lady Akashiya" Emperor said as Lady Akashiya removed her cloak's hood. "It can't be" Moka gasped seeing what appeared to be an older version of her. "Are you me?" Moka asked. "It can't be, according to Vampyra she died" Kurumu said. "She could have faked it" Yukari said as Lady Akashiya brushed back her bubblegum pink hair that faded into ruby red hair. Her Jade eyes sparkled in hope "It's over Dante, this little hissy fit has ended" she said as her jade eyes darkened into an emerald shade. She looked directly at Dante's eye and through his soul. "Not quite" Emperor said "After all I'm saving my kind from those who fear and plane to eradicated them" Emperor said as his black and red cape flutter in the wind. "I'm sorry then but hopefully in the second future you will be friendly" she said replacing her hood.

"MOKA!" "TSUKUNE!" they shouted as they ran into each other "Are you okay" he asked as they hugged. "I'm fine" she said "You better replenish your energy, this fight is going to be rough" Wolverine said "Yeah CHUU" Moka said drinking Tsukune's blood. "Thanks Tsukune" Moka said giving him a kiss. "We're nearly at the battlefront" Tsukune said as Wolverine and Bishop prepared for war. "Let's go" Bishop said loading his gun as the other members of the team rallied "MOVE OUT!" Bishop shouted. "Yes sir" they said running forward. "Forward unto battle!" Alpha said.

"So here come those you sent to herald you" Emperor said as he pulled on Skye's chain "Emperor!" Alpha shouted at his old friend "I was wondering when you and your team would come, too bad its missing a few, like Lycan and this one" Emperor said pulling Skye into view "Skye; ARE YOU OKAY?" Alpha asked. "I'm fine but I can't use my powers because of this chain" Skye said as Emperor stepped in front. "Lady Akashiya, we're ready to begin the attack" Alpha said as Moka slipped off Tsukune's seal and placed it bac k on his arm. "So you don't go ghoul on us" Moka said softly as she transformed

"So Moka, are you ready for this?" Lady Akashiya asked. "I am, but I would feel better to know who you are" Inner Moka said "Really Big sister you can't recognize me?" Lady asked making Moka go wide eyed "Kokoa?" Moka asked, getting a bigger shock whne Lady Akashiya nodded indicating she indeed was the future version of Kokoa.


	15. Fight for the Future and Past

"You're the leader from the Future?" Moka asked shock that her baby sister was a futurist badass military leader. "Yep not only am I the leader of the nobility council but I'm the leader of the Future X-Men forces in the Triad wars" Lady Kokoa said smiling as she blocked an acolyte's energy blade with her scythe. "DO I want to know what happens to me" Moka said hammer kicking a goon "Something bad, three o'clock low" Lady Kokoa said impaling a third soldier as Tsukune shocked the three soldiers. "Sorry" Tsukune said

Wolverine stood facing the shadowy Emperor. "Do you think you can honestly take me James?" Emperor asked "I do" Wolverine said smiling as he popped his claws out. "No where were we?" he asked before jumping into the fray "Foolish mutant" Emperor said waving his hand sending out a wave of pure darkness at the immortal forcing him back. "Don't think that will stop me at all!" Wolverine said trying to attack again "Obiviously stubborn, just like you said grandfather" Emperor said looking over to Magneto "I agree" Magneto said stopping Wolverine in midair before clenching his hand into a fist squeezing the metallic skeleton Wolverine processed. "RAAR!" he screamed out in pain "LOGAN!" Jean shrieked trying to wrestle her lover out of the magnetic manipulator's claws. "I'm coming dad" Talon said only to be repelled back into her brother Alpha "Sorry bro" Talon said.

Wyvern was leading an air attack against the sky Acolytes "Dad, left flank, mum right flank" Wyvern said "Rogue what our backs" Kurumu said slashing another acolyte. "There's too many" Angel said before seeing something familiar "CHIMERA Sky base!" Angel said transforming into Archangel. "Wing daggers" Archangel shouted before launching his blade feathers. "Next!" he shouted "Warren!" Kurumu shouted as an Acolyte fired his plasma cannon, creating a beam of superheated and ionized gas at the succubus. "Kurumu!" "MUM!" the two other flyers said as the round grazed Kurumu's wing. "Catch her!" Archangel shouted as Rogue caught her. "I got her" Rogue said landing on the ground "She needs medical attention" Warren said hesitating seeing the burnt edge of his beloved's wing. The pain had been too much and had knocked her out "Don't worry mum I'm here" Wyvern said brushing back the sky blue hair he would inherit.

"So, all you future goons against me; putting the odds at 347:1 in your favour and you are all still outmatch, so tell me any of y'all have brown trousers now?" Deadpool asked pulling out his two Glock handguns "So be truthful" Deadpool said as all the goons aimed at the red and black mercenary "Hey author dude is my song selected?" Deadpool asked the thin air. "Okay cool" Deadpool said pulling opening fire, "Here free hot lead for those who are stupid!" Deadpool said before putting his guns away and drawing his sword. "I feel like some sashimi!" Deadpool said carving the goons up before they could even blink. "Lalalala, LA!" he said ad he sliced up more soldiers. "PINEAPPLE SURPRISE!" Deadpool said throwing a random pineapple before he rolled a grenade on the ground underneath the one who had the pineapple thrown at his face. "Ta-DA!" Deadpool said as two future Chimeras stood standing shivering and rattling armour "Only tow left, who's first?" Deadpool asked cracking his knuckles, before pulling out a rubber chicken "Well?" He asked as the two guards pointed at each other. "The one on the right it is" Deadpool said slapping the guy on the right while shooting on the one on the left. "Oh Shit!" the sole survivor said "I surrender" he squeaked. "I couldn't hear that" Deadpool said roundhousing him making him fall over. "That felt good" Deadpool said rolling his shoulders.

"Bring the pain Emperor!" "Aah Magnetic, how are you" the two cousins said "And don't forget me" Talia said bamfing in "And Nocturne" Emperor said summoning a shadow sword. "Let's dance" the dark mutant said as Magnetic and Nocturne summoned their swords "Now then we were we?" Emperor asked. The three cousins started to duel with Emperor easily overpowering the other two "Raven Strike!" he cried out stabbing Nocturne in the back, "NO! TALIA!" Magnetic said as Nocturne slumped to the floor with her blood pooling "One down" Emperor said as he easily started to kill Magnetic by plunging his blade over and over again into the emerald haired boy "And another bites the dust" the villain said as the two he just killed was reduced to particles of light "Now you've erased from the timestream" Emperor said as he dismissed his blade back into the shadows "No" Polaris gasped. "What a waste" Emperor sighed. "YOU SONUVABITCH!" Stereo shouted in rage "I'll be whooping ye traitorous hide until ye be dead" the Irishman said creating copies "Shadow nova" Emperor said casting dark flames and shooting them out in a radius destroying the copies and badly burning Stereo who became particles. "And a third one passes on" Emperor said almost sadly "Good riddance!" he growled before going over to Skye. "Isn't that right my queen" the dark user said.

"Get your hands off of her" Spectre said arriving with Shadowcat in toe. "A family reunion" Emperor said "Its over you traitor" Spectre said making the air chill "Come and see if you can rescue your dear younger sister, before I kill you" Emperor said summoning a shadow spear. "That is if you can" Shadowcat said dropping into a stance "So you are hoping the techniques taught by you by Logan will help you" Emperor said "It will" Shadowcat said flicking a piece of hair of her eyes. "No I can't let you" Spectre said "Why not?" Shadowcat asked. "If I die here I'll have a chance of returning once the future is fixed, if you die that its game over!" Spectre said "But I'm you mother, what kind of parent would I be if I send you to your death" Shadowcat said "A smart one" Spectre said knocking her out "Goodnight" Spectre said making hsi cloak bellow. "Goodbye Gareth" Emperor said engaging the mutant in battle.

"Where is it?" Vampyra asked looking at the various battles between students and the acolytes "Great I can't see anything" Vampyra said "And to make it worse I'm getting hungry" she bitched "Don't move" an acolyte said "May a well" she sighed before lathcing onto the acolyte's neck and syphoning his blood into her. Suddenly an explosion sounded causing Vampyra to stop feeding "No" she gasped seeing all the carnage the explosion caused.

"Hold them back!" Storm Panther said to his partners Buccaneer and Ladyhawke who joined him after the last Onslaught was destroyed. "I got it" she said firing off an arrow at an incoming acolyte "Red Acolytes!" Buccaneer said using his psionic sabres to pierce the armour of the acolytes "Behind you!" Storm Panther said as a knife was thrust into his chest "NO AZARI!" Buccaneer said getting reveng with his blades, "Stay with us my old friend" Ladyhawke said as tears pooled in her eyes. "I'm afraid I cannot my dear friends, this is it, my last days were spent well, and I hope they will serve you just as well" "No don't close your eyes" Lady Hawk cried as Buccaneer held her "No come back please" the distraught archer said as Buccaneer closed his friend's eyelids making him seem at peace "Sweet dreams Azari" Buccaneer said before he heard a beeping "We'll won't be far behind" he sadly smiled "Buccaneer?" a young voice asked. "No MAHO GO GET OUT OF H..." he tried to finish his warning only to be caught in the explosion.

Vampyra raced to where the explosion was heard seeing rubble and students laying everywhere, she3 bvarely held her tears in as she saw the final sight that broke her, there laying in the rubble were four of her friends "Azari, Stephanie?" she asked before turning to see Buccaneer a little away from them and beyond him was the most heart shattering sight "Maho?" she asked running over to the young girl "Meka?" Maho strained "I'm here, I'm here?" Vampyra said holding the young girl. "I think I can see her" Maho said "Who?" Vampyra asked as the tears she was holding back slowly trickled down her cheeks. "My mother" Maho said looking up "Am I dying?" Maho strained. Vampyra didn't say anything "So this is it huh? Well then goodbye" Maho said dying in the arms of the older girls. "Maho?" Vampyra whimpered before hunching over and crying out so painfully it hurt her voice.

Emperor now had a bigger problem because he was facing both the inner Moka and Spectre, the only two people who could harm him the most "This is not the optimum situation I was hoping for" the dark mutant said "Then allow me to help" Magneto said before he was blasted back by Gambit and Havok "We got the old geezer" Gambit said "you tow focus on Emperor" Havok said rushing past with the rest of the present time X-Men except Wolverine who was demolishing several platoon of acolytes with Deadpool. "Okay then" Spectre said before looking over his shoulder "Okay from what I can sense your dead meat Dante" Spectre said "I'm sorry that happened. She was too young to be in this conflict, I was hoping she would stay put in the bunker" Dante said "OH well" Emperor said going back to kicking the backside of Spectre whose own shadow powers was used against them. "Time for the final blow" Emperor said "Not quite I think it's time you learnt your place" Inner Moka said trying to kick the tyrant.

"SO the vampire wants to fight" Emperor said as Inner Moka glared at him "and I see that very few of the Future X-Men have survived this far" she said as the wind whipped her hair around. "It is a pity that they lost the fight before they started" Emperor said as he threw the spear he had used to kill some of the others with, missing her as she flipped over it "Nice try" Moka smirked before cartwheeling over to him and roundhoused him "How did that taste?" Moka asked smiling "That actually hurt, but never mind that" Emperor said as he tried his own combo only to miss thanks to Moka's natural agility and reflexes "I'm getting tired of this" Moka said running up to the rogue mutant "LEARN YOUR PLACE!" she roared as she unleashed her ultimate technique: her dreaded sky hammer kick that knock most villains out cold in mere seconds. "That got him."

ON the other side Lady Akashiya and Kokoa were taking on several elite acolytes in hand to hand combat "Bring it on you freaks" Kokao said swing Kou's sword form before a Acolyte sniper lined her up in his sights as the last Acolyte soldier fell "That's the last of them" Lady Akashiya said as the sunlight glinted off the scope of the sniper "LOOK OUT!" Lady Akashiya said pushing Kokoa out of the way; taking the lethal shot meant for her younger self "Damn, I thought I would live to see the future fixed" Lady AKashiya said as she removed her hood. "Why?" Kokoa asked "Did you save me?" she finished off her question "So I could have a chance in the new future, for you see I am you: Lady Kokoa said to her younger self smiling "Too bad, now both me and my daughter Tammy will longer be here to help in the final fight" Lady Kokoa said "I have a daughter?" Kokao asked "Yes she is beautiful, Kokoa continue growing up in the light" Lady Kokoa said becoming crimson particles. "I will" Kokoa said.

"Damn it!" Havok said firing his concussion blasts at the mastermind of the Brotherhood "We not be laying a hit on him" Gambit said picking up some rubble and charging it to use as buckshot "We got to keep trying" Havok said sending out some more blasts as Toasd hopped up behind them "Ello chumps!" he said before gathering up some snot "Boogey behind us" Gambit said pulling out a card "I got your back" Iceman said throwing up an ice shield "We need to get his helmet off, so Prof Grey can Mind Blast him" Iceman said flinging ice darts "But how are we going to do that?" Havok asked "I got it!" Havok said firing at the ground kicking up a massive dust cloud "Gambit NOW!" Havok shouted as the raging Cajun raced across and swiped the helmet off of Magneto's head. "Very clever" Magento laughed "Now what?" Magneto laughed.

"Now you take a long nap my old friend" a voice said "Charles so you can finally access my mind with Cerebro can you?" Magneto asked already feeling drowsy from when Xavier entered his mind "Yes, now I know this might seem like an Deus Ex Machina but I've been monitoring the school since Tsukune entered his ghoul form, just staying quietly in the background, but now what do you say to a nice nap before SHIELD comes along to collect you, there's a good chap" Xavier said as Magneto was asleep "Now I believe you're needed elsewhere" he said to his three students. "On it" the three said leaving to rescue the others.

"I'm almost there" Vampyra said as she entered the barrier alter room "And soon with what I have we can repair the barrier and save the future" she smiled "And I think not" A voice said "IT can't be" Vampyra whirled around to see a badly wounded Emperor clutching his blood soaked side. "So all this was nothing but a distraction so you can repair the barrier, but I'm so sorry that you" Emperor said before flicking his hand up "Are dead" Emperor said removing the shadow from the vampire's heart. "Now no one will stop me" Emperor said as Alpha entered the barrier room to see the love of his life dead "Now you have surpassed your grandfather and father in the term monster" Alpha said summoning the Phoenix Force abilities "Am I supposed to be frightened by that?" Emperor said "Yes" Alpha said as his claws ignited "I'm going to burn you" Alpha said lunging at his opponent.

"I think not" Emperor said producing a blood red sword "An Immortal killer?" Alpha asked shocked after landing nearby "Yes in fact if the future's history is anything to go by" Emperor said slamming the blade into Alpha "It is the same one your father used to kill Alucard" Emperor said before kicking the mutant "As long as the blade wounds you, your healing factor is nullified, effectively killing you" the dark mutant gloated not noticing that Vampyra was barely moving "I got to" she moaned as she forced herself onto her legs and placed a new rosary on the barrier alter. "I did it" she said collapsing, "So you used the last of your life force to fix the barrier, never mind I'm almost finished anyway" he said "Yeah but with me pal" Wolverine said blocking the entrance to the doorway "So be it" Emperor said as Wolverine lunged at the future tyrant.

Wolverine tried to roundhouse Emperor before the dark mutant ducked and received a gut blow from Wolverine's knee "That had to hurt" Wolverine chuckled before he grappled with him and slammed into the left wall before pulling out a punch combo so powerful that the wall cracked under the force of the adamantium knuckle blows "Enough of this" Emperor said summoning shadow spikes which Wolverine dodged and sliced "Time to eviscerate your ass!" Wolverine said lunging at his injured prey. "No you don't" Emperor wheezed out before disappearing into the shadows. "You coward" Wolverine said before he was covered in a dome of shadows "Huh I win" Emperor said collapsing the dome knocking Wolverine out cold. "Now to find where the survivors are" Emperor said warping out of there.

Emperor appeared in the main hall of the school "This seems to be the safest place for me to be right now" Emperor said healing himself by absorbing shadows "I wouldn't agree with that" Tsukune said walking up the future mutant "Tsukune Aono, how pleasant to see you alive and well" Emperor growled sending out tendrils of shadows at the Dhampir who knocked them back with lightning "How clever using light to deflect the shadows, but lets see how you do with blades" Emperor chuckled summoning out two black shuriken a couple of feet in diameter. "Dodge these!" Emperor said throwing he spinning blades at Tsukune "Easy" Tsukune using his newly developed thunder dash technique "They come back as well" Emperor said recalling them "I figured that much" Tsukune said activating a new ability which created wing like tonfa which Tsukune used to destroy the dark shuriken "Oh how clever, I bet you created that technique to counter AKua Shuzen" Emperor "I did" Tsukune said "Consider this fight the perfect time to perfect that attack" Emperor said not noticing Tsukune was behind him "Damn when did you?" Emperor asked turning around as quickly as he could to stop the dhampir from attack him, only for Tsukune to disappear "An Illusion? That means" Emperor said before he felt what seemed to be reinforced concrete smash into his back "Your strength!" Emperor wheezed out before he was kicked in the gut followed by being punched in the head shattering his helm "No! NO! IWILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" Emperor screamed as a shockwave flew out from the dark mutant who was now going insane. "Too bad you are" Tsukune said gathering darkness into hsi fist "Youjutsu: Nightmare Fist!" Tsukuen said punching Emperor out with the dark covered fist "No I lost" Emperor said falling back before being caught.

"What?" he asked "Time to go home you" a voice said "No I killed you" Emperor said as Vampyra and Alpha stood before him in Xavier Academy uniforms "You lost the moment the helmet was destroyed Alpha said hauling him to his feet before Vampyra slapped some cuffs on him "I hope you enjoy your time in 42" Vampyra said as the two lead the mutant out, who saw all of Team Bishop he killed standing there in brand new Xavier uniforms all except Lady Hawk and Storm Panther who wore their Avengers Uniform. "Time to head home" Alpha said handing over the prisoner to the two young avengers "I'll see he gets a comfy cell in the new prision Dr Pym's building with Uncle Tony" Lady Hawk said as a time portal opened. "Time to go" Storm Panther said.

Team Bishop had gathered all looking refresh and alive "Man I really wish we didn't have to go" Alpha said "We could always stay here" Buccaneer said "We can't" Vampyra said "Besides they'll be there in the future" Kinetic said smiling before walking into the portal with Maho. "See ya" Wyvern said hugging Kurumu and Angel before entering the portal "It was a blast father" Sapphire bowed "See ya soon" Snowman said "Stay Breezy" Frost smiled "We love you guys" Stereo said "What he said" Buccaneer said before entering "Too bad we couldn't stay" Skye said standing next to an uncovered Spectre who was spotting silver sunny "Sensative eyes" he smiled leaving with his sister who waved goodbye. "Such parting be sweet sorrow" Cardshark bowed. Finally everyone entered the port save two Alpha and Vampyra who hugged their parents. "I'm going to miss you" Meka said "No you won't" Moka said wiping a tear away "Oh by the way here" Meka said presenting Moka with a rosary "Its identical to your destroyed one" Alpha said holding Meka's hand "See ya soon" the two said leaving, after ten seconds the portal closed. "Well that sucked" Mizore sighed. "I agree" Iceman said wrapping his arms around Mizore.

An hour later Moka and Tsukune were walking towards the tunnel entrance, all the chaos was gone and the entire student body that were killed were revived thanks to the correction wave released by Emperor's defeat. "Do you have to go?" Moka asked as they reached the bus stop. "I do, they have a mission for me to finish up, a new member of the Adolescent Defence team needs to be official recruited, and they chose me to do it" Tsukune said "Besides I want to meet my new teammate" Tsukune laughed as the transport appeared. "That's my cue, see you soon" Tsukune said kissing Moka on the lips "Hurry back" Moka said as Tsukune boarded and sat down in the cockpit behind Hawkeye. "So who is it?" Tsukune asked. "One Ryoko Okami from Otogibana City" Hakweye said "Otogibana City, always wanted to go there" Tsukune smiled taking off.

The End

On the outer limit of a city a motorbike pulled up to the main road into the city "So this is where that syphoner's signal is coming from huh?" Danny asked as he stood up and looked out over the city "Tomoeda, why come here?" Danny asked. 'I sense another great magic here Daniel best be on your guard' Noble said "Got it Noble, Lets Ride!" the rider said entering town.

**Tsukune Aono will return in Adolescent Defence**


End file.
